Hurtando al destino (naruhina)
by alejina
Summary: No caigas en las tentaciones del destino, puede ser mortal! (naruhina)
1. chapter 1

Esta situación es bastante vergonzosa, "¿ como llegue aquí?" Se preguntaba repetidamente así misma, a sí, claro todo por llevarle la contraria a su padre, el quería que estudiara medicina, pero solo por llevarle la contraria decidió estudiar leyes, claro eso lo coloco orgulloso ya que el era un abogado exitoso, hasta que se entero de que se fue por investigaciones especiales y ser agente del FBI, era lo único que podía hacer para hacerlo enojar, siempre pensó que la podría controlar, que mejor manera que trabajar en algo que estuviera rodeada de muchos hombre y arriesgar su vida cada ves que iba a arrestar algún delincuente, desde pequeña su padre decía que era muy débil y no sabría como enfrentarse al mundo; "¡ OH CIELOS !" Nunca pensó que se encontraría en está posición, ahora solo quería ir a casa de su padre y pedirle perdón por ser tan desobediente, pero que hija no lo es, en este preciso momento no le importaría estar usando uno de esos vestidos de gala que le obligaban a usar para ir a esos eventos a los que el asistía y fingir ser perfecta ante todos, " bien hinata, No te dejes llevar, solo se fría ante esto, no dejes que piensen que eres débil" se decía así misma... "¿ como carrizo llegue aquí?" se volvió a preguntar...

Solo por el simple hecho de que ella se convirtió en una de las mejores agentes, se odio por ser tan astuta, cuando recibió este caso debió solo rechazarlo su sexto sentido como agente le decía que algo iba a salir mal, e incluso leyó su horóscopo ese día solo tenia siete palabras y en mayúscula " UNA DECISIÓN CAMBIARA TU VIDA PARA SIEMPRE", e incluso anoche fue aun restaurante chino y su galleta de la fortuna decía " Tu vida cambiará a partir de ahora", Hyuga Hinata nunca creyó en esas cosas pero ¡vamos! ¿Tantas coincidencia? Era absurdo, se juro a si misma que si sale libre de esta no será tan escéptica..."¡Bien hinata es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse!, solo has tu trabajo"...

Todo comenzó ese día cuando despertó y se dio cuenta que su despertador no sonó, se maldijo a si misma por eso, tenía suerte de no estar intoxicada de tanto alcohol que tomo anoche, sus compañeros decidieron realizarle una celebración por su buen desempeño en el trabajo era solo una pequeña reunión un domingo por la noche, y ella acepto claro, una distracción después de tanto trabajo no le hace mal a nadie pero ella lo llevo al extremo tomando mas de lo que esta acostumbrada, pero no era tiempo de arrepentirse, ahora solo debía correr al trabajo, se levantó apurada con una resaca terrible, se enredo entre las cobijas y cayó al suelo, no le dio tiempo sentir dolor se levanto y se metió a la ducha, se dio cuenta que ya no le quedaba shampoo, suspiro y trato de calmarse, salio del baño se coloco su uniforme, recogió su pelo negro en forma de cebolla, tomo unas aspirina para la resaca, desayunaría en el trabajo, tomo sus llaves y encendió el auto, para empeorar el trafico no la ayudaba...

Llego a su trabajo, suspiro fondo, si tenia suerte su jefe aun no había llegado, pero por supuesto este no era su día, lo vio acercarse enojado, el tipo media uno ochenta y cinco, tez morena, bastante corpulento y cabello blanco, a sus 54 años se mantenía bien, se hacia llamar el agente A, la primera ves que llego le tenia miedo, se acuerda que la contrato para burlarse de ella cuando fallará le dijo que una mujer no puede hacer el trabajo de un hombre pero con gusto la dejaría como secretaria, claro que eso no se iba a quedar así, lo amenazo con demandarlo por discriminación le dio buenos argumentos por supuesto ella y su padre eran abogado y conocía muy bien de eso, supo que no la quería allí cuando le dio su primer caso, atrapar al jefe de una banda que traficaba droga en el interior del país, ella solo tardó dos semanas en analizar la información y predecir todos lo movimientos del sujeto, lo atraparon a la tercera semana, gano el respeto de todos, hasta ahora todos los casos que llegaban a sus manos eran exitosos, pero aun así su jefe tenia un carácter de mierda, mordió su labio nerviosa intentando inventar alguna excusa creíble, aunque era una de las mejores agentes siempre lo hacia enojar de algún modo...

— Agente hyuga, que son estas horas de llegar, la esperamos para la reunión desde hace una hora — tenia el ceño fruncido, y ella juraba ver el aire que respiraba

— señor A, me disculpo pero el trafico era terrible, le juro que no volverá a suceder — sabia que mentía no podía predecir con exactitud si eso no ocurría de nuevo

— entre a la sala, no quiero sus excusas, ya todos queremos volver a nuestros puesto hay mucho trabajo

Entro a la sala de reunión, observó a cinco de los mejores agentes de país, solo habían dos mujeres contándose ella misma, todos giraron a verla, si le preguntaran de las pocas veces en la que se había sentido intimidada en la vida seria este, para su trabajo sentir miedo no era parte del éxito, no se atrapaba a los delincuentes con miedo ni sintiendo alguna emoción, debía ser fría y calculadora, pero esta situación la incomodo mucho, forzó una sonrisa y se sentó al lado de la otra agente

— El gobierno exigió esta reunión, ya que se consideran los mejores agentes — hablo el ministro yakushi kabuto, 38 años, tez blanca, delgado, se podría decir que verlo da un poco de risa ya que siempre anda nervioso, no se sabe como llego al cargo

— supongo que es urgente a penas el sábado me llego el mensaje y me hicieron viajar mas de 30 horas para llegar, siempre nos comunicamos por vídeo llamada a pesar de la importancia ¿que lo hace diferente ahora? — preguntó uno de los agentes shino aburame, 28 años de edad, su fuerte es el análisis, nunca se equivoca, su personalidad es seria y casi nunca muestra alguna emoción, su pelo es castaño claro, delgado, y usa lentes oscuros

— buscamos al kyuby señor aburame, se dice que actualmente esta trabajando en esta ciudad, necesitamos capturarlo por eso se ordeno esta reunión, señores, se que cada uno de ustedes tiene cosas importantes que hacer, pero esto va mas allá de todo los casos que ustedes han tratado, atrapar a este sujeto significa una gran recompensa para todos, se que si unen sus destrezas e inteligencia podrán con el — trato de sacar unos papeles de su portafolio sus manos temblaban, y se le cayeron, todos en la sala suspiraban y reían bajo, este sujeto no se podía tomar en serio, tomo todos los papeles y los repartió entre los agentes — lo que tienen allí es toda la información que tenemos, se que es poco pero creo que si ustedes se esfuerzan podrán hacer algo...

Hinata observo el papel solo tenían los últimos movimientos del kyubi, era un ladrón muy astuto, se dice que también trafica puesto que los cargamentos de drogas que llegan los roba no se sabe a donde los vende o que hace con eso, solo se sabe que es él, ya que no solo el servicio secreto lo buscaba también los narcotraficantes, se llama así ya que sus movimientos son sigilosos, su rostro nunca se ha visto, no se conoce nada de él, todos los agentes en la sala tenían ese caso, pero ninguno a podido con él, es muy astuto no deja huellas o testigos, muchos dicen que es un fantasma

— supongo que podemos tomarnos tiempo para hacerlo, esto es muy poca información — fruncio el ceño karin kamishi , 27 años pelirroja, su fuerte es infiltrarse y seducir hasta obtener la información, la mejor si quieres encerrar a toda una banda, ella logro reunir a los mejores lideres de las organización que se encargaba del trafico de mujeres

— lo siento mucho señorita kamishi — hablo el ministro — pero el gobierno les dio solo un mes para resolverlo

— ¡ O SI NO ¿QUE? — grito y golpeó la mesa momoshi zabusa, 43 años, tez trigueña, musculoso, si no le dijeran que es un agente pensaría que es un ex-convicto, la fuerza bruta es su especialidad e incluso por su físico se puede infiltrar en las organizaciones mas violentas

Kabuto, fue el único que salto de miedo y temblaba — me disculpo señor momoshi — su voz tembló — el gobierno dijo que si no lo atrapaban en menos de un mes, todos aquí estarán despedidos — cerro los ojos del miedo

— ¡ maldita sea! Nos están amenazando ¿ es eso?, les recuerdo que nos necesitan mas de lo que nosotros a ustedes, esto es muy poca información todos nosotros hemos tenido este caso desde hace mas de 2 años y no es porque no queramos resolverlo— sonaba enojado el agente inuzuka kiba 29 años tez blanca, cuerpo robusto, su fuerte es negociar y engañar, logro estafar a una empresa que robaba y engañaba a los inversionistas

— aunque seamos los mejores esto es totalmente imposible, no tenemos poderes, y si logramos descifrar algo, el tiempo es limitado no podríamos infiltrarnos o calcular el siguiente paso, les recuerdo que el sujeto del que estamos hablando es casi impredecible hay veces en los que dura meses sin aparecer — hablo calmado nara shikamaru, es capaz de pensar y esperar el solo mueve algunas piezas y espera a que la estructura caiga es el mas pacífico de todos los presentes, una ves solo quemo la casa de un mafioso y luego después de 6 meses se asesinaron dos bandas culpándose unos a otros

— lo lamento mucho, yo solo soy un mensajero en este momento, me mandaron y ya entregue el mensaje — trago saliva — pero les juro que haré todo lo posible por prolongar el tiempo

— calmense, no es la primera ves que el gobierno los amenaza, ellos saben que trabajan mejor bajo presión, señorita hyuga Esta muy callada ¿ se le ocurre algo? — pregunto el agente A jefe y líder de todos los agentes

Hinata hyuga 25 años, es conocida por el poco tiempo que dura para resolver los casos, capaz de analizar, esperar e infiltrase cuando es necesario, pero distraída y torpe algunas veces, todos giraron para verla, esperando a que hablara, aun observaba el papel que le dio el ministro, lo bajo y habló

— al parecer en este informe los últimos movimientos fueron saquear droga, y hace 6 meses robo un cuadro en el museo, es posible que este informe este alterado, puesto que según la información que he obtenido de el durante estos 2 años, el tiempo equivalente entre una aparición y otra es de 2 a 3 meses, lo que puedo asegurar es que, lo único verdadero aquí es el saqueó de droga del mes de febrero y mayo, se sabe que los únicos robos con lo que se asocia son diamantes— fruncio el ceño y tomo aire— les puedo decir que en mis investigaciones según los movimientos desde hace dos años durante el mes de agosto nunca a realizado algo, no solo hay que analizar eso si no también los informes de otros delincuentes...

— no entiendo lo que quieres decir hina, que tienen que ver los otros delincuentes con el ya sabemos que ninguno de los que ya conocemos es él — hablo karin, ella y hinata se hicieron buenas amigas han trabajado juntas muchas veces...

— karin, no estoy diciendo que es un delincuente conocido si no que durante mes de agosto comienza la celebración del cumpleaños de Oonoki, él dura celebrando todo un mes, no lo podemos tocar porque hizo un trato con el gobierno, se supone que ningún policía o agente debe estar allí, creo que él puede estar en esa celebración, hoy comienza...

— pero aunque el este allí, no se puede saber quien es recuerda que no conocemos su rostro — aseveró shino

— piensen un poco, por favor — suspiro — en esta fiesta solo hay mafiosos, lo que distingue a ellos del sujeto es que tiene una pasión por los diamantes, recuerden que los robos de lo que se asocia son solo diamantes, ningún mafioso que este allí los robaría, ¿para que? Si ya tienen suficiente dinero para comprarlos ellos mismos...

— pero la pregunta seria, como utilizar eso a nuestro favor, recuerden que no se nos permite el paso a esa fiesta — indagó zabusa

— eso es fácil zabusa— sonrió shikamaru — para infiltrarse hay que pensar ¿que es lo que sobra en ese tipo de fiestas?

El agente A comenzó a reír — ¡MUJERES!

— exacto — dijo shikamaru

— pero ellos ya conocen a karin, no seria tan fácil supondrían que esta allí para arrestarlos, todos estarían en guardia, y ¿ que hacemos con el diamante? Donde lo pondríamos?— hablo shino

— shino, creo que hoy estas seco — sonrió karin — seria un collar, tendría que llamar mucho la atención, extravagante y único, le colocaríamos un rastreador para seguirlo y así no tendríamos que arrestarlo en la fiesta

— lo de la infiltrada, lo puede hacer hinata, ella es hermosa encajaría a la perfección— continuó shikamaru

Hinata se impacto — ¡¿Que?!, me disculparan pero no puedo hacer eso, no puedo actuar como una prostituta — se exalto — mi trabajo es pensar en el posible escenario

— pero nunca te equivocas — levanto una ceja karin — y si, si puedes hacerlo

— no, no puedo — fruncio el ceño — yo lo analizo y tu actúas hemos trabajado así desde siempre

— hinata tienes que hacerlo, ya te has infiltrado anteriormente y lo has hecho bien ¿ a que le temes? Estaremos cerca por si sucede algo, te mandaremos con un dispositivo con solo tocarlo activaras la alarma y allí estaremos — hablo shikamaru

La azabache cayo en la silla de su escritorio molesta, todo su día comenzó mal y de paso tuvo que aceptar estar infiltrada en una fiesta donde hay mafiosos que la verán como una prostituta, no es que no pueda, si no que sus padres la criaron con valores de antaño y para ella actuar como pre-pago seria una aberración, pero que más, esto es parte de su trabajo y siempre hay una primera ves para todo, observo a karin caminar hasta su oficina claramente se podía ver ya que todo allí son ventanales que no dejan nada a la imaginación, la veía y todo su caminar era sensual jamas podría ser así, ¿ como esperan que haga esto?

— hina, se que estas molesta pero estoy segura que lo puedes hacer — se sentó cruzando las piernas, y cruzando los brazos en su grandes pechos — sabemos que no puedes ir vestida de esa forma así que vendrás conmigo te vestiremos y te pondremos hermosa, ya mandamos a buscar el collar, viene de una de las joyerías mas exóticas del país — sonrió

Hinata suspiro, sabia que tenia que hacerlo, trato de calmarse y pensar positivo, vio el periódico en el escritorio lo tomo y leyó su horóscopo, mordió su labio y tiro el periódico

— ¿ quien cree que los horóscopos son ciertos?, son tan ridículos — bufo

— yo si creo, a veces son precisas, y deja de ignorarme, vámonos que después se nos hace tarde, como a ti esta mañana — comenzó a reír — se te puede ver la resaca a tres metros de aquí, tendrás un día largo

— te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien me invito a noche a cenar a ese restaurante chino con todos los del trabajo, y luego se te ocurrió la grandiosa idea de ir a celebrarlo a tu casa

— dije celebrar no abusar hina, anoche te enloqueciste — continuó riendo mas fuerte— pero tranquila eso no afectó tu astucia, el ministro te mando las felicitaciones porque descubriste que el informe estaba alterado, fue a propósito para ver si somos tan buenos como piensan, ¿ puedes creerlo? ¡Que idiotas!...


	2. capitulo 2

Hinata se miraba en el espejo con un vestido de sirena color azul mate que encajaba a la perfección con su piel blanca, tacones que la hacían ver mas alta y resaltante, su cabello azabache suelto le llegaban hasta su trasero, y maquillaje liviano, agradeció que fuera así ya que nunca lo hace y se sentiría extraña con 3 kilos de maquillaje en su cara, tomo aire y cerro sus ojos, la ultima vez que se sintió tan nerviosa fue en una cita a los 19 años termino siendo un desastre ya que el tipo la invito a un motel y ella se negó, la dejó varada en medio de la ciudad, desde ese día juro jamas ilusionarse eso seria una pérdida de tiempo

— hina llego el auto — sonrió karin — te ves hermosa, tuvimos que exagerar en el tuneado del auto pero tenemos que hacer las cosas bien, cuando te vean pensaran que eres una de las chicas de Oonoki, hablamos con el y esta dispuesto a ayudar, ya que también odia al kyubi — comenzó a reír — ¿ que mafioso no lo hace?, incluso pensaría que no es tan malo después de todo

— este collar pesa como cinco kilos — se quejo — me va a doler el cuello mañana— añadió sobandolo

— tu solo asegurarte que todos lo vean, luego finjes ir a algún sitio sola, por supuesto ninguno de los presentes se atreverá acercarse pensando que eres de ese enanito, pero el ladrón no se resistirá ante tal joya

Hinata llego al lugar era una finca afueras de la ciudad, veía a mucha gente reunida, por supuesto ella conocía a la mayoría, siendo ella la que estropeaba sus planes algunas veces, Oonoki le pago al gobierno para que esta época del año no fuera molestado, aunque quisieran atraparlo el borra todo lo que le inculpa, saliendo libre por falta de pruebas, lo vio acercarse sonriendo era un tipo pequeño, nariz gigante y desagradable como de unos 58 años

— ¡Wow! — exclamo — si hubiera sabido que eras tan hermosa, te pido a ti como parte de las condiciones — la miro de arriba hacia abajo lamiéndose los labios, y una voz irritable

Mas asqueada no se podía sentir, trato de enfocarse recordando porque estaba allí

— gracias señor Oonoki — su rostro era totalmente serio — espero que el trato aquí sea solo profesional

El sujeto desagradable se acerco hasta tenerla totalmente cerca, con una sonrisa de medio lado, su mano toco casi su trasero, era solo centímetros mas bajo que ella

— le apuesto señorita hyuga que le puedo ofrecer mucho mas de lo que ahora tiene, no me tiene que responder ahora, pienselo bien, usted seria una reina conmigo y ya no tendría que arriesgarse tanto por su trabajo — dijo en un susurro

Se apartó frenéticamente, ella no necesitaba nada de eso, vivía muy bien— señor Oonoki le recuerdo el porque estoy aquí, no le voy a quitar su tiempo y le responderé ahora, no quiero nada con usted

Oonoki sonrió — bien, pero recuerde que tiene que simular ser mía, si quiere comenzamos esto ahora entrar con usted causara la envidia de todos los hombre — doblo su brazo para que ella lo tomara — para ser esto mas creíble tendrá que darme un beso allá dentro — lamió sus labios viéndola de forma lasciva

"¡ No por supuesto que no!, este tipo me causa náusea", pensó — ya veremos eso señor — sonrió de forma forzada

Si le hubieran dicho ayer que hoy estaría aqui reiría hasta el cansancio, pero ya está, y tenia que hacer su trabajo, entro a la gran finca, viendo lujos por todos lados, cuadros caros muebles negro de cuero, " al menos el tipo tiene buen gusto" pensó, todos voltearon a verlos, observo a unos sujetos acercarse a ellos

— ¡ Valla Oonoki!, dime donde conseguiste esa mercancía tan exquisita — dijo un sujeto como de 50 años, con cabellos a cada lado de su cabeza y una gran clavicie en el centro

— Mirar pero no tocar, sabe lo que les ocurriría si tocan algo que es mio — colocó una mirada siniestra, hinata le agradeció internamente siendo sincera con esa mirada nadie se atrevería a acosarla

El sujeto coloco sus dos manos al aire encojiendo sus hombros— tranquilo amigo, sabemos que ella no se puede tocar, pero quisiera saber de donde la sacaste, iría a ese sitio y encontraría una para mi — comenzó a reír

La azabache comenzó a ignorar a esos sujeto, miro hacia todos los invitados, tratando de tener un indicio, pero no estaba segura quien la miraba se forma asquerosa y quien al collar, luego de un tiempo se aparto, ese era parte del plan, pero nadie se le acerco, o el pequeñin tenia una gran influencia o el delincuente conocía su plan, quería tomar aire el olor a alcohol y cigarrillo la estaba matando, salio y respiro fondo, ¿ su plan había fallado?

— creo que es muy peligroso que este aquí afuera sola señorita hyuga — escucho una voz ronca y fuerte, giro para ver de quien provenía, se impresiono al ver ese chico tan guapo cabello color miel, piel bronceada, alto ojos azules y un cuerpo bastante formado según su opinión, cargaba unos vaqueros marrones y camisa con las manga recojidas a su codo, totalmente... " Sexy" susurró

El sujeto pareció darse cuenta de sus pensamiento y sonrió, levanto una ceja acercándose mas a ella, " maldita sea, di algo no te quedes callada, tu cara de urgida se debe ver a tres kilómetros, y este puede ser el sujeto por el que estamos aqui, así que concentraré" — soy mayor de edad señor, creo que me puedo cuidarme bien, me gustaría saber ¿ como conoce mi nombre ?, se que Oonoki no se lo dijo, odiaría decirle a otros mi nombre

El sujeto sonrió mas ampliamente — creame señorita hyuga, usted es condenadamemte atractiva para mi, si algo me atrae investigó a fondo

— entonces ¿que investigo sobre mi señor extraño? — cruzo los brazos en su pecho en forma defensiva

— disculpeme mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto,y sé muy bien licenciada — con un paso llego a ella tomo su cintura y la acerco a el, su rostros quedaron viéndose — que aunque no me conoce yo si a usted, no sabe los celoso que me sentí al verla entrar con ese tipejo, sus manos asquerosas tocándole me hacia hervir la sangre

— ¿ Quien es usted? — se limito a decir con el ceño fruncido. En este momento le agradecía a su padre esas clases de karate y defensa personal que le obligo a tomar, un movimiento en falso y este estará tumbado en el suelo

No se aparto seguía estrujándola hacia el — hinata no te gustaría hacer un escandalo ¿cierto?, no sabes cuanto me estoy conteniendo para besar tus labios, desde que te conocí lo he querido hacer

Ella trato de pensar concentrarse y entender lo que estaba sucediendo le resulto difícil, tomo un respiro y juraría que el olor de su colonia era adictivo, no le importaría si la besara ahora mismo " calmate rebeca, no conoces a este sujeto, y estoy segura que el es el que estoy buscando, pero entonces si el sabe quien soy, no se fuera atrevido a decirme su nombre"

— estas muy callada cariño, me gustaría saber si estas si sintiendo esta atracción que yo siento — beso su mejilla, bajo y beso su cuello " ¡ que demonios estas haciendo hinata, estas dejando que un completo extraño te este besando", dio un paso hacia atrás tratando de alejarse

— señor uzumaki creo que esta sobrepasando sus limites, el hecho de que usted me conozca no le da derecho de acercarse y besarme de esa manera — el regaño fue mas hacia ella internamente

Lo vio suspirar y reír lo que hizo que se enojara mas — juraría señorita hyuga se que lo disfruto igual que yo, pero aun mas juraria que usted esta aquí por mi y aun así se aparta — ambos sostuvieron sus miradas, el sonrió — según su plan, yo le robaría el collar, y el rastreador que tiene me localizaría ¿ no es así?, pero lo que no estaba previsto en tu gran plan hinata — levantó una ceja aun con su sonrisa— que yo no quiero ese collar, te quiero a ti, eres el diamante mas precioso que existe

trago saliva, quedo muy sorprendía con ella al no mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro, todos estos años de carrera le sirvieron para algo — seria inútil señor uzumaki, si usted me secuestra o hace algo impropio, gritaría y todos los que están allá adentro me escucharían, diría quien es usted, y lo matarían

— bien, entonces ¿que me propones?

— que se deje arrestar — dijo decidida

— estoy de acuerdo, pero con la condición de que usted me busque, estaré en el segundo piso en el tercer cuarto a la derecha, si usted va le juro que me dejare arrestar — se dio la vuelta y lo vio caminar hasta cerrar la puerta

"¡ Rayos! Esta planeando algo lo sé, pero si no lo arresto,me despedirán y eso esta mal, tendría que ir a casa de mi padre y el me diría te lo dije" hablaba con ella misma " pero si voy a esa habitación estoy segura que no sera nada bueno" aunque nada de lo que no quieras hinata " bien respira y niega todo, el dijo que se dejaría arrestar y si es una trampa lo noqueas en el suelo y le diría a Oonoki quien es" Le tomo un rato decidirse, miro al cielo y rezo por lo que ahora iba a hacer

Camino entre los invitados de la fiesta, subió a la segunda planta, se paro al frente de la puerta, tomo el picaporte y abrió, no había nadie, así que entro, cerro la puerta viendo alrededor, escucho una puerta abrirse dentro de la habitación, y lo vio salir del baño con una toalla en su cintura, y con otra estaba secándose el cabello, una imagen de un dios griego

El la miro y sonrió — pensé que no ibas a venir, te tomaste mucho tiempo en pensar — tomo su mano la acerco a el coloco sus manos en su espalda baja y se inclino a su boca— supongo que ahora me tengo que dejar arrestar ¿no?

— fue lo que usted prometió si venia — trato de erguir su voz, mirándolo a los ojos, en serio esos ojos eran los mas lindo que había visto, lo vio inclinarse un poco y rozo sus labios, cuando se dio cuenta la estaba besando, se sintió traicionada por ella misma cuando dejo que su lengua entrara en su boca, y lo mas absurdo era que lo disfrutaba, elevo sus brazos hasta su cuello y profundizó el beso " que te esta pasando hinata, reacciona, este tipo es un delincuente de los peores y tu lo estas besando " el se separo tomando un pequeño respiro y volvió a besarla, esta vez elevándola, hinata sintió cuando sus pies dejaron el piso, su vestido se subió y coloco sus piernas alrededor de él, el la estaba inclinando cayo al colchón sin romper el beso, el comenzó a tocar sus muslos hasta llegar a su trasero...

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Oonoki comenzó a insultar — maldita sea, que esta pasando aquí — grito y ellos se exaltaron, ella trato de sentarse y bajar su vestido...

"Y así llegamos aquí al momento mas vergonzoso de mi vida" hinata se encontraba de pie con Oonoki muy furioso y unos curiosos en la puerta— eres una puta, se supone que vendrias aquí a trabajar no a acostarte con el primer tipejo atractivo que vieras

— calmese señor Oonoki, esto no es lo que parece, nosotros nos conocemos, no permito que la insulte de esa manera, ella es una de las mujeres mas recatada y educada que conozco, le pedí que viniera aquí, y una cosa llevo a la otra

— ¡ Naruto, sabes que te respeto, pero te recuerdo que ella esta aquí por mi ella es mia! — respondió agitado

— Oonoki, el hecho de que ella este aquí, no es por ti — fruncio el ceño — sé que ella te atrae y por eso la trajiste para que viera todos tus lujos y así conquistarla, pero ella no quiere nada de ti — a pesar de la situación su voz se escuchaba muy tranquila

— te dije que iba a traer una mujer que me interesaba, pero tu la seduces y la traes a la cama le diré a tu tío esto — su voz se escuchaba desesperada

— no me importa lo que le digas a mi tío, tu trabajas para el — hinata se impacto ante esta confesión, era sobrino del jefe de Oonoki tiene tanto poder como para desaparecer cualquier huella — me iré con ella, dile a mi tío que desaparescere uno tres meses, me pondré en contacto con el

Tomo la mano de hinata,salieron de la hacienda y el se detuvo, y giro para verla a los ojos — bien preciosa, dije que me dejaría arrestar y cumplo mi palabra — le guiño un ojo

La hyuga quedo aturdida — ¿porque hiciste eso? ¿ porque te dejas arrestar ? Puedes huir Sabes que no tengo ninguna posibilidad de luchar contigo

El la miro con dulzura como si de verdad la conociera, elevo su mano y le acarició la mejilla — sé que si no me arrestas estarás despedida, y se que amas tu trabajo, tu deber es arrestarme lo que pase luego se que no te afectará

Si no estuviera tan segura de que no había tomado diría que en este momento esta en un coma por consumir tanto alcohol, nunca se había sentido tan confundida en la vida — ¿pero porque te importó tanto?, digo tu no me conoces

— ya te dije que yo si te conozco, preciosa escuchame tu solo arrestame ¿si? Le diré a todos quien soy, a menos que antes de eso quieras terminar lo que empezamos

O la tentación es algo increíble pero tenia que estar concentrada lo arrestaría...


	3. capitulo 3

Verla alli parada con Oonoki le hizo hervir la sangre, le habían avisado que ella vendría pero no que iba actuar como la prostituta de ese, tenia que calmarse y respirar, se supone que nadie sabe quien es él, solo personas de confianza, pero cuando supo que seria despedida por su culpa tenia que salir a la luz pública, no le importaba los enemigos que ganaría, lo haría todo por esa mujer, la primera vez que la vio se enamoro fue hace 3 años ella lloraba en un parque sola, no pudo evitar acercarse...

— disculpe ¿se encuentra bien? — se sentó a su lado

Ella lo vio a los ojos, rastros de sus lágrimas estaban por sus mejillas — supongo que no — realizo una sonrisa de tristeza— luche contra mi padre por el simple hecho de que me fui por investigaciones especiales para ser agente del FBI, te diré que fui una de las mejores alumnas, pero resulta que eso no sirve porque soy una mujer, ahora tengo que volver a casa y decirle a mi padre que tenia razón y que perdí años de mi vida estudiando algo que no sirve para mi género, me dirá te lo dije y me pondrá a trabajar en su bufete de abogados, me casara con el hijo de uno de sus amigos y regirá mi vida hasta que muera, y te apuesto a que cuando lo haga el ya habrá elegido el color de mi urna.

— Wow! Impresionante, creo que tu padre es un fanático del control

— imagínate cuando su hija mayor se fue de la casa, y lo desafío estudiando una especialidad totalmente opuesta a la que el quería— comenzó a reír — moriría por ver ese rostro de sorpresa

— toda una mujer desafiante — la miro sonriendo — ¿pero que te detiene ahora?, digo desafiaste a tu propio padre, cursaste una carrera donde me imagino que luchaste bastante, y ahora te dejas vencer por un simple no, un extraño sentado a tu lado en el parque lo ve ilógico — sonrió

— supongo que es así ¿no?, señor extraño — le devolvió la sonrisa, y le extendió su mano derecha — soy hinata hyuga

El tomo su mano — soy...— no podía decir si nombre, ella sera una agente y conocerá el apellido de su familia — memma yamishi , y usted señorita tiene unos ojos muy hermosos para que este llorando

— gracias, supongo que tengo que volver allí y hacer valer mis derechos ¿no? — lo miro dudosa

— si, iras allá, te enfrentaras y luego tu y yo nos vamos a celebrar — sonrió — yo invito los helados

Hinata cerros los ojos, respiro fondo y se levanto decidida — bien iré, pero en serio, me gusta la idea de los helados, y mas que pagaras tu — comenzó a reír

— estaré afuera si me necesitas, digo quien no necesita la ayuda y el apoyo de un extraño en el parque, todos lo hacen — se levantó riendo

— soy muy observadora con las personas, y tu no te ves como alguien malo...

Caminaron hasta el lugar, la vio realizarle una sonrisa antes de entrar, el no creía en el amor a primera vista, " no es amor, es solo atracción " se dijo a si mismo, espero en una banca cerca del lugar si ella salia lo vería allí, se preguntó cuantas veces había hecho eso por una chica "nunca", si obtenía el trabajo el no la volvería a ver, se maldijo así mismo por motivarla a hacerlo, pero ella lo acaba de conocer seria peor se iría y no la volvería a ver, que contrariedad... La vio salir con una sonrisa y lo miró, corrió para acercarse

— ¡obtuve el empleo! — exclamo, y se abalanzó sobre el abrazándolo — quiero mi helado — comenzó a reír mientras continuaba con su abrazo, el solo podía sentir su corazón acelerado

— sabia que lo harías, iremos por el helado — se separo un poco todavía agarrándola por la cintura — un extraño confió mas en ti, que tu misma que vergüenza

— tienes razón, me siento apenada..— rodó sus ojos sonriendo

Ese día se enamoro de ella, de su sonrisa, sentido del humor, hasta de su forma de caminar, quiso que nunca acabara, se pregunto mil veces si algo pudiera ocurrir entre ellos, el río por dentro recordando lo que le dijo " tu no te ves como alguien malo", a lo mejor el no lo era pero su familia si,eso lo convertía a el en un ser despreciable igual que ellos, en ese momento el tenia el pelo pintado de negro y unos lentes de contactos marrones, no podía darse el lujo de que lo reconocieran en la calle todos lo medios de comunicación sabia quien era el, su foto estaba por todos lados, pero deseo que no fuera así, quería pasar mas tiempo con ella conocerla a fondo pero sabia que no se podía poco a poco ella lo reconocería y lo odiaría luego de ese día se vieron unas veces, hasta que el quiso desaparecer, no quería hacerle daño, nunca la dejo de ir a ver en incógnito, le encantaba mirarla así sea de lejos, en su interior agradecía que no fuera salido con nadie, la vio convertirse en una de las mejores agentes, incluso se impresionaba con la facilidad que ella estropeaba los planes de los socios de su tio, aunque eso no era incumbencia de su familia, ya que ellos lo vendieron lo que suceda luego con la mercancía no era su problema

Nunca le gusto ser parte de esta familia, destruir la vida de otra persona por dinero no valía la pena, odiaba todo lo relacionado con ello, pero su tío lo colocó como heredero, tenia que estar en contacto con todos los socios, hacer el los negocios, no podía hacer nada, Este mundo no es algo en el que te puedes salir fácilmente y más si naces en el, no soportaba esta idea así que creo un perfil bajo, que nadie conociera, ni siquiera su tio , comenzó a hurtar la mercancía que iba a los barrios con grandes cantidades de niños, solo esos ya que los adultos pueden tomar su decisión de joderse la vida, pero los niños son tan inocentes que no saben lo que hacen,no podía quedarse sentando mientras veia que eran manipulados y se destruían, por supuesto el no es un santo si lo fuera no estuviera en este trabajo, pero que mas puede hacer, su otro trabajo era robar diamantes su tía los amaba, y cada ves que veia uno extravagante, se lo pedía a su tío, y luego lo mandaba a el, no le gustaba hacerlo pero no tenia otras opciones

Su tío reía cuando veía los periódicos diciendo que el mismo ladrón de diamantes, era el mismo que se llevaba la droga, decía que era imposible que alguien que las vendía hiciera eso, a su tío no le importaba con tal de que siguiera vendiendo, naruto comenzó a alejarse de su tío, cierta veces lo veía, comenzó a formar su propio grupo lo ayudaban con todos los hurtos, esa droga la vendía a los centros de farmacología en suburbios que necesitaban realizar la medicina para tratamientos, y a mafiosos que la utilizaban para ellos mismos, no era su problema si ellos mismo se dañaban la vida, con tal de que no destruyan la de otros, así ganaba su propio dinero, su tío decía que aunque se alejara el iba a ser su heredero, porque lo veía como hijo

El siempre se crió con sus tíos, sus padres casi nunca están con el, se la pasan viajando, y pocas veces lo veían, aunque sabia que el fondo lo querían, el por su parte odiaba la vida en la que lo obligaron a vivir, tiene un hermana menor pero el no quería que fuera parte de esto siempre la mantuvo alejada, incluso le cambio el nombre para que no la reconocieran como parte de la familia, ella estudio, se graduó, y ahora le hace un bien a la sociedad, la euforia que le daba haber hecho algo bien en la vida es inefable, la veía y hablaban hasta tarde amaba a su hermana mas que a nadie, el era solo dos años mayor pero aun así sentía que era una niña y debía cuidarla, ella tiene 26 y el 28, lo ilógico era que Estaba enamorado de una chica de 25 años, un año menor que si hermana, pero ella era la diferencia no podía dejar de verla escucharla así sea de lejos, rogaba todos los días para que no consiguiera nadie para amar, el sabia que era egoísta, pero lo criaron en un mundo en donde si lo quieres lo obtienes, pero no la podía tener, la frustración en su interior cada día era más grande, quería ir allí, conquistarla, amarla, sabia que ella también lo haría la atracción fue mutua cuando se conocieron, intento varias veces dejar de verla pero no podía, sentía un síndrome de abstinencia cuando no lo hacia, incluso llego a pensar que solo era obsesión, temía convertirse en un psicópata por ella...

En la ultima ves que llego a salir con ella se atrevió a preguntarle algo...

— ¿que cree que es el amor? — pregunto mientras estaban sentados en el parque, ella sonrió

— ¿ porque esa pregunta tan extraña?

— no me contestes con otra pregunta — río, tomo un mechón que le caía y se lo colocó detras la oreja — si tu me contesta yo te contesto luego

— si te soy sincera, digo que el amor es lo que tienen mis padres — el arqueo una ceja — no me veas así, es en serio, ellos se ven y es como si ni existiera mas nada, sabes que mi padre es difícil de tratar, pero ella siempre lo convence no le puede decir que no, el deja todo su orgullo a un lado, y ella no es fácil que digamos, es terca igual que yo, pero mi padre nunca le ha gritado u ofendido, siempre terminan hablando y abrazándose — hizo una pausa — el amor es eso, entender sus diferencias, aceptarlas, y amarlas, el amor es que las debilidades de uno sean la fortaleza del otro, eso es lo que yo consideró lo que es amor, es ridículo ¿no?

El la miro profundamente si algo le hacia dudar que la amaba ya no era así — no, no lo es, pienso que es lo mas hermoso que alguien pudo haber dicho, hinata no te cierres al expresar lo que sientes, no te límites solo se tu misma y no tengas miedo a hacerlo

— eres muy lindo, gracias...

Ese fue el ultimo día que el la busco no quería hacerle daño a un alma tan buena y pura, en ese momento ella solo tenia 23 años y aun así pensaba como alguien que ha vivido 50, le dolió dejarla, observaba como ella lo buscaba después del trabajo, lo esperaba hasta tarde y el no Estaba allí, lo hizo durante dos semanas, hasta que vio decepción en sus ojos, se sentía un imbécil por dejarla pero era lo mejor para ambos, si alguna ves llegan a estar juntos le pediría perdón todos los días por eso, la amaba y le dolía, intento unas veces acercarse de nuevo pero ella lo odiaría, su equipo sabia lo de su amor prohibido y en algunas ocasiones le decían que sucedía con ella, una vez ella salio con alguien a cenar se veían excelentes juntos y el odio eso, aunque para ella no era una cita se veía las intenciones del otro, coloco laxante en la comida del hombre, luego no salía del baño, y cuando lo hizo le pidió disculpa y la llevo a su casa, así sucedió un par de veces mas cuando ella salia con alguien

El es egoísta al extremo cuando se trata de ella, sabia que debía dejarla formar una familia pero no con esos que no llegaban a su altura, si alguien la amaba debía demostrárselo, en su interior sus pensamientos son "si no es para ti, no es para nadie" y lo odiaba, quería dejar que fuera feliz pero algo por dentro sentía celos cuando ella lo intentaba, mil cosas pasan por su mente cuando piensa en hyuga hinata, incluso tuvo la idea de conquistarla, casarse con ella nunca decirle lo que era, pero eso seria estar en un matrimonio lleno de mentiras, al final se enteraría y lo odiaría para siempre

El amor es un jodido juego con el que alguien se debe estar divirtiendo, ese era su concepto, no quiere decir que nunca intento olvidarla, salio con muchas mujeres, pero ninguna lo llenaba como lo llego a hacer ella en algún momento, el ni siquiera la beso y aun así su alma se sentía completa, en confianza, siempre imagino como se sentiría besarla, si estar en su presencia se sentía en el cielo, besarla seria un viaje al universo, o era lo que el pensaba...


	4. capitulo 4

Esa mañana uzumaki naruto, se levanto muy animado como si su día iba a ser perfecto, pocas veces se sentía así, vivía en un apartamento grande con vista a la ciudad desde su habitación, pidió su desayuno hoy no tendría nada que hacer hasta la tarde, se baño y desayuno, la soledad en estos días para el eran evidentes, pero no quería amigos o familiares cerca, quería una mujer que estuviera allí, mimandose, y consintiéndose ambos, pero la única que de verdad deseaba no podía estar allí, siempre imagino despertarse a su lado y verla sonreír en las mañanas, pero el día no estaba para deprimirse, el periódico le llego con el desayuno y leyó su horóscopo " Mil razones tendrá el destino, pero recuerda que las reglas se hicieron para romperse" " algo extraño" pensó, continuo en su habitación viendo televisión muy pocas veces se da ese lujo siempre esta haciendo algo, hasta que recibió una llamada

— ¿que haces solecito? — su hermana, siempre con un sobrenombre diferente, le gusta irritarlo alguna veces

— acostado, pequeña gotita — el le coloco ese cuando eran niños, ella nunca se quejo así que el la llama de esa manera

— te tengo malas noticias — su voz se tenso

— hoy no estoy para nada, si es algo muy importante, esperara hasta mañana

— esto no puede esperar hasta mañana, ya que ocurrirá esta noche, y no se como lo tomarás, no te lo puedo contar por teléfono, nos vemos como a las 3 voy a tu casa, te quiero — colgó

El rubio se acostó de golpe, cada vez que su hermana lo llamaba de esa manera eran muy malas noticias, se paso la mano por el cabello, no quería preocupaciones o problemas en su vida solo quería sentir la felicidad una sola vez aunque sea limitada, almorzó y espero hasta las 3 que llegara su hermana, la incertidumbre lo lleno por primera ves desde que lo llamo, que seria tan importante para que ella lo visitara, no le gustaba que lo hiciera, ya que puede ser perjudicial para su carrera, pero si vendría seria porque la ocasión lo amerita, ella se preocupa mucho por el, escuchó el timbre y fue a abrir, su hermana se abalanzo sobre el para abrazarlo

— ¡ no vallas a donde Oonoki esta noche ! Es una orden — exclamo muy decidía

— ¿ de que hablas? Sabes que si no voy mi tío me matara

— esta noche los agentes formaron un plan para atraparte, mandaran a una mujer con un collar de diamantes, con un chip localizador, para que lo robes y así atraparte — hablo rápido

— siempre lo hacen, nada seria diferente esta ves, y no se porque piensa que tengo una obsesión por los diamantes, es mi tía — suspiro — pero supongo que eso es lo que me ganó por estar haciendo mandados de ella, además karin, te mandaran a ti ¿no? Solo di que nada sucedió y ya

Ella coloco una cara de preocupación — va a ir hinata — los ojos de naruro se abrieron de la impresión — sabia que ibas a reaccionar de esa manera, ellos suponen que los mafiosos ya me conocen a mi, la segunda chica es ella, pero mi miedo no es que vallas, si no, que no aguantes y te acerques, tuve que vestirla y se ve hermosa, se lo que sientes por ella, por eso mi preocupación, si te acercas te mandan preso

— ¿porque va ella?, y no entiendo el porque se reunieron todos los agentes, el gobierno se molesto conmigo porque ellos iban a traficar una droga a los barrios, y la robe solo les interesa mantener allí a las personas pobres — fruncio el ceño — se ve que están Ardidos con eso

— te diré que tu novia es bastante inteligente, supo donde estarías, yo di el plan para ponerle el rastreador al collar, escuchame por mucho que te duela no te acerques ¿ si? Odiaría verte en la cárcel

— ¿que sucede si no me atrapa?

— tienes que ser de sangre fría naruto, si no te atrapamos en menos de un mes nos despedirán, pero eso no importa al final nos llamaran de nuevo

— me dejare atrapar — dijo decidido — tranquila no me pasara nada tengo un plan

— NO, SABES LO QUE OCURRIRÍA SI TE ATRAPAN — comenzó a llorar — todos los mafiosos intentarían matarte, incluso mi tío, y no dejare que eso suceda

El se acerco y la abrazo — confía en mi hermana,además hinata que no es la única inteligente, tengo un plan que al final todo saldrá bien y ella sera mía, no aguanto un día mas sin que este conmigo, trataré de conquistarla, y me veras feliz después de tanto tiempo

— ¿ de que hablas? Estas loco, ningún plan te salvará, sé lo que sientes por ella, pero no te debes arriesgar de esa manera

— confía en mi, te prometo que estaré bien, tengo días sin verla he estado ocupado, quiero estar con ella

— confiare en ti, pero si algo te sucede nunca te lo perdonare — se limpiaba las lágrimas

— tranquila — continuo abrazándola

Le juró a karin que nada pasaría, y el confiaba en eso, ahora estaba feliz de ver a hinata, hablar con ella así no lo reconozca lo hará muy feliz, una vez escucho sobre el hilo rojo del destino, le gusto esa leyenda se sentía identificado, y él sabia que ella era el final de su hilo rojo, aunque se estire o se enrede ambos seguirán conectados, se sentía ridículo por tener este tipo de pensamiento, pero no podía evitarlo, sentía que la amaba

Se fue a la hacienda de Oonoki, llego temprano

— ¡Naruto! Me alegra que vinieras — tomo su hombro y lo saludo estrechando su mano — es un honor que la familia uzumaki haga presencia en el mes de mi cumpleaños

— de nada, nos alegra que nos invitaras

— hoy les presentare una mujer exquisita, incluso creo que seria la única por la que sentaría cabeza

Pobre la mujer que este con el — muy bien, me alegro que estés tan emocionado con ella, voy adentro mis cosas están en el auto

— las mandara a la habitación de huéspedes, bienvenido otra vez

— Gracias!!

Entro y espero, juraría que no había llegado tan temprano, a lo mejor su desesperación por verla, hacia pasar el tiempo mas lento; la vio llegar en brazos de Oonoki, su sangre hervía por ir a quitárselo de encima, su hermana no mentía era hermosa, aunque en su rostro se veía lo incomoda que se sentia, ella se alejo de el y se encontraba sola pero aun no podía acercarse, todos lo verían por que nadie se acerca a una chica de Oonoki sin su permiso, pero luego sintió alivio cuando la vio salir, afuera nadie los vería, su corazón latía acelerado mientras caminaba hacia ella, verla parada bajo la luna la hacia mas hermosa si era posible, ese vestido combinaba a la perfección con su piel

— creo que es muy peligroso que este aquí afuera sola señorita hyuga— sonrió al verla girar, sus ojos sorprendidos lo hicieron dudar si lo reconocía, aunque la veía muy pensativa, no dijo nada, levantó una ceja esperando alguna respuesta, y se acercaba, supo que estaba nerviosa, no sabia que su presencia causaría tal estrago en ella, la vio reaccionar

— soy mayor de edad señor, creo que me puedo cuidarme bien, me gustaría saber. ¿como conoce mi nombre ?, se que Oonoki no se lo dijo, odiaría decirle a otros mi nombre

El la veía nerviosa, mas linda no podía estar ese estado le aseguraba que ella sentía una atracción hacia el — creame señorita hyuga, usted es condenadamemte atractiva para mi, si algo me atrae investigó a fondo

— entonces ¿que investigo sobre mi señor extraño? — cruzo los brazos en su pecho en forma defensiva, el recordó esa misma oración cuando se conocieron, " algunas cosas no cambian" pensó.

— disculpeme mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, y sé muy bien licenciada — con un paso llego a ella tomo su cintura y la acerco a el, su rostros quedaron viéndose — aunque no me conoce yo si a usted, no sabe los celoso que me sentí al verla entrar con ese tipejo, sus manos asquerosas tocándole me hacia hervir la sangre — tenia que ser sincero, tenerla tan cerca después de tanto tiempo llego a la conclusión que en su interior no podía entrar mas felicidad que la que ahora sentía

— ¿ Quien es usted? — dijo con el ceño fruncido

por un momento creyó que lo golpearía aunque No se aparto seguía estrujándola hacia el — hinata no te gustaría hacer un escandalo ¿cierto?, no sabes cuanto me estoy conteniendo para besar tus labios, desde que te conocí lo he querido hacer — no mentía. ella pensaba algo, ambos quedaron viéndose, y no mencionó ninguna palabra, le daba felicidad que su presencia la colocará de esa manera

— estas muy callada cariño, me gustaría saber si estas sintiendo esta atracción que yo siento — beso su mejilla, bajo y beso su cuello, no aguanto hacerlo tenerla tan cerca, era inevitable resistirse, aunque por un momento se vio que ella también lo disfruto

— señor uzumaki creo que esta sobrepasando sus limites, el hecho de que usted me conozca no le da derecho de acercarse y besarme de esa manera — no lo vio a los ojos eso indicaba que no todo lo que decía era cierto

Suspiro y comenzó a reír — juraría señorita hyuga se que lo disfruto igual que yo, pero aun mas juraria que usted esta aquí por mi y aun así se aparta — ambos sostuvieron sus miradas, el sonrió — según su plan, yo le robaría el collar, y el rastreador que tiene me localizaría ¿ no es así?, pero lo que no estaba previsto en tu gran plan — levantó una ceja aun con su sonrisa— que yo no quiero ese collar, te quiero a ti, eres el diamante mas precioso que existe

La vio tragar saliva, sin alguna emoción en ella, pero eso indicaba que ella no quería exponer lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo — seria inútil señor uzumaki, si usted me secuestra o hace algo impropio, gritaría y todos los que están allá adentro me escucharían, diría quien es usted, y lo matarían

— bien, entonces ¿que me propones?

— que se deje arrestar — dijo decidida

— estoy de acuerdo, pero con la condición de que usted me busque, estaré en el segundo piso en el tercer cuarto a la derecha, si usted va le juro que me dejare arrestar — se dio la vuelta y camino hasta cerrar la puerta

Eso ultimo lo dijo de forma inesperada, eso no era parte de su plan, pero estar solas con ella lo tentó a decirlo, no tenia un plan previsto, entro en la habitación y se sentó, paso su mano por el cabello frustrado, quería tenerla aun mas cerca, pero no sabia como, pasaron unos minutos y luego supuso que no vendría, tenia que calmar la sensación que dejo en su cuerpo con agua fría, salió del cuarto de baño y la vio allí parada, vio su asombro al verlo en paños

la miro y sonrió — pensé que no ibas a venir, te tomaste mucho tiempo en pensar — su cuerpo actuó automático tomo su mano la acerco a el coloco sus manos en su espalda baja y se inclino a su boca— supongo que ahora me tengo que dejar arrestar ¿no?

— fue lo que usted prometió si venia — dijo tratando de no soñar nerviosa, sintió una victoria interna al verla tan expuesta, ella miraba sus ojos, daría cualquier cosas por saber que estaba pensando, sus instintos hicieron que se inclinara y la beso al principio ella estaba rehacía, pero luego aceptó su beso, si creía que sentiría un universo era mentira ella era un agujero negro que lo atraía mas, siempre espero este momento pero no pensaba que iba a ser tan perfecto, ella elevo sus brazos hasta su cuello acercándolo, lo que le hizo saber que quería mas, se tuvo que separar ambos necesitaban un poco de aire, pero no tardo unos segundo para volver a acercar sus bocas, si alguien pensaba que la droga era adictiva no tenían idea de lo que en realidad significaba esa palabra

Quería más de ella, la elevo del suelo, sintió cuando su vestido subió y ella lo atrapo entre sus piernas, se inclino y la tumbo en la cama tratando de no romper el beso, comenzó a tocar sus muslos hasta llegar a su trasero, tocarla era un agasajo , tenia la piel tan suave, no le importaría tocarla todos los dias 24\7

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Oonoki comenzó a insultar — maldita sea, que esta pasando aquí — grito y ellos se exaltaron, ella trato de sentarse y bajar su vestido

El uzumaki hizo una nota mental, " cerrar con llave la puerta" la observo y se veía asustada, el la llevo a esa situación tan vergonzosa se sentía culpable, aunque no se arrepentía Oonoki siguió hablando — eres una puta, se supone que vendría aquí a trabajar no a acostarte con el primer tipejo atractivo que vieras

No soporto que hablara así de ella aunque no debía causar un revuelo,esto no saldria de la habitación — calmese señor, esto no es lo que parece, nosotros nos conocemos, no permito que la insulte de esa manera, ella es una de las mujeres mas recatada y educada que conozco, le pedí que viniera aquí, y una cosa llevo a la otra

— ¡ Naruto! sabes que te respeto, pero te recuerdo que ella esta aquí por mi ella es mia! — respondió agitado

— Oonoki, el hecho de que ella este aquí, no es por ti — fruncio el ceño — sé que ella te atrae y por eso la trajiste para que viera todos tus lujos y así conquistarla, pero ella no quiere nada de ti — a pesar de la situación su voz se escuchaba muy tranquila, el mismo quedo sorprendido con su reacción en otro momento le fuera dado un buen golpe, el tipo solo estaba enojado porque ella no le presto atención

— te dije que iba a traer una mujer que me interesaba, pero tu la seduces y la traes a la cama le diré a tu tío esto — su voz se escuchaba desesperada

— no me importa lo que le digas a mi tío, tu trabajas para el — la vio impactarse, supuso que no conocía su apellido — me iré con ella, dile a mi tío que desaparecere uno tres meses, me pondré en contacto con el

Tomo la mano de hinata,salieron de la hacienda y el se detuvo, y giro para verla a los ojos — bien preciosa, dije que me dejaría arrestar y cumplo mi palabra — le guiño un ojo y la vio aturdida

— ¿porque hiciste eso? ¿ porque te dejas arrestar ? Puedes huir Sabes que no tengo ninguna posibilidad de luchar contigo

El la miro con dulzura, a pesar de todo seguía siendo esa chica inocente y buena que habia conocido elevo su mano y le acarició la mejilla— sé que si no me arrestas estarás despedida, y se que amas tu trabajo, tu deber es arrestarme lo que pase luego se que no te afectará

El la veía confundida, lo que le hizo dudar si de verdad ella lo reconoció, aunque si fuera así ya lo hubiera dicho — ¿pero porque te importó tanto?, digo tu no me conoces

— ya te dije que yo si te conozco, preciosa escuchame tu solo arrestame ¿si? Le diré a todos quien soy, a menos que antes de eso quieras terminar lo que empezamos — debía intentarlo, aunque supo que ella lo consideraba, se estaba concentrando en sus propios pensamientos, se le acerco y la beso de nuevo ella debía reaccionar estaba como en shock,y si debía hacerla reaccionar de esa manera la besaría una y otra vez, continuaba besándola ella no lo alejo,pero el tenia que hacerlo,

Levanto una ceja — ¿mejor? Te veías en otro mundo — ella lo miro, se estaba preocupando ¿que pasaba por su mente?, no lo alejo solo se quedo allí, el tomo su mejilla — preciosa ¿ estas bien? — le dio un casto beso — ¿ hinata?

Ella suspiro — estoy bien, sólo que, estoy luchando en mi interior — sonrió — no se que me pasa, es como si me preocupara por ti, ahora no te puedo arrestar, todos verían y estarías expuesto, pero algo me hace confiar en ti ¿ mañana puedes ir a entregarte tu mismo?

— solo si eres tu la que me va a arrestar, aunque de aquí a mañana son muchas horas ¿te parece si la pasamos juntos? — ella de verdad tenia una lucha interna, se quedaba observándolo

— no puedo, me vendrán a buscar dentro de una hora, si no estoy formaran un alboroto

— me alegra que lo fueras considerado — se acerco y lo tomo por la cintura — ¿que podemos hacer durante una hora? — la beso y ella acepto de nuevo

El iba a ser arrestado pero no le importaba, ella estaba allí con el besándolo, si moría en este momento lo haría feliz...

\--O--

Que confiada esta mujer jajaja!!!


	5. capitulo 5

El corazon de hinata estaba acelerado, se encontraba en su oficina ansiosa, preguntandose si el cumpliría su palabra y se entregaría, mil pensamiento pasaron por ella, uno era si el le había puesto algo en su bebida para que aceptara besarlo, juraría que fue hasta adictivo hacerlo, por supuesto eso no volvería a ocurrir, ella era una profesional y no se dejaría guiar por un deseo que la destruiría, además no se conocen; lo vio entrar a las oficinas, pensaba que su visión el día de ayer estaba distorsionada o algo, pero seguía siendo jodidamente caliente y sexy — aparta esos pensamientos hinata— se levanto para recibirlo el tenia una sonrisa

— la extrañe licenciada

— señor uzumaki, terminemos esto rápido — ignoro, tratando de estar seria — me alegra que cumpliera su palabra, yo cumpliré la mía, nadie sabrá quien es usted, todo el proceso sera de forma incógnita, ni siquiera los oficiales de las cárceles lo sabrán, los único que tenemos derechos a la información son los 7 agentes encargados del caso, y solo algunas personas con altos rangos del gobierno que le prometo no serán mas de 4, todo esto para proteger su integridad física, puesto a que usted tiene muchos enemigos, que lo querrán ver muerto, se le asignara un agente que seguirá su caso...

— sera usted ¿ cierto? — interrumpió la miro directamente a los ojos ya que ella había tratado de no hacerlo

— no, lo siento, mis jefes piensan que es mejor un hombre para el caso

— son unos idiotas entonces — se acercó y se inclino hasta mezclar sus respiraciones — usted me podría sacar toda la información que quisiera

Hinata aplano las manos en su pecho para empujarlo, el no se movió del sitio — naruto, te pido que olvides lo que ocurrió ayer, yo soy una oficial del FBI, exijo respeto de su parte

Se alejó aun sonriendo — esta bien, le daré su espacio personal, es reconfortante pensar en que usted sera mi recompensa al final

La azabache estaba confundida ante este comentario, le iba a responder cuando vio a los agentes entrar a la oficina

— señor uzumaki, es impresionante su poder de convicción pensé que mi compañera estaba loca por confiar en usted — hablo kiba

— siempre cumplo mi palabra agente inuzuka — respondió sin quitar la mirada de hinata

— ¡ No traten a esta persona con respeto, es un vil delincuente! — gruño zabusa — ¡ llevenselo ahora!

Entraron oficiales, lo esposaron, el instinto de protección surgió de hinata no quería que se lo llevaran, algo en su interior quería que el no viniera, mordió su labio nerviosa y agitada, observo como se lo llevaban, cerro sus ojos tratando de no sentir, -que rayos me pasa, maldición, soy una profesional - se repitió esto hasta que el salio de su visión

...o...

Veía la película, pero no podía concentrarse, karin estaba a su lado, giro su rostro para darse cuenta que ella la estaba observando como si estuviera estudiándola

— que sucede, porque me ves así — fruncio el ceño — me siento como un bicho raro

— lo siento — sonrió — es que te ves muy pensativa y triste, ¿ te sucede algo?

— No, nada creo que solo estoy cansada, no he dormido bien

— ¿ paso algo en la fiesta que no me hallas contado? — arqueo una ceja

— Nop, solo lo que te conté, se acerco de acuerdo al plan, lo enfrente no le deje otra salida mas que entregarse

— es extraño que lo hallas convencido tan fácil ¿ estas segura?

— si

— ¿ hay algo mas ?

— no

— toda salio de acuerdo al plan

— si

— nadie se propasó contigo

— no

—¿te gusto besarlo?

— si — reaccionó al instante — no — fruncio el ceño — yo no bese a nadie, ¿ quien te dijo eso? Es una mentira, ¿ quieres mas palomitas?, iré a buscarlas — se levanto de golpe, y la sintió agarrarla del brazo empujándola de nuevo al sillón dejándola sorprendida

— tu pareces una adolescente cuando sus padres la descubren, ahora dime — sonrió — ¿ te gusto besarlo?

— te diré si me dices quien te dijo eso

— por algo soy una agente ¿ no?, tengo mis contactos, ahora responde

Hinata suspiro ella no iba a dejar ir el tema tan fácil, no se sentía así desde que sus padres descubrieron que se había escapado a una fiesta cuando tenia 16 años la castigaron por 4 meses, confiaba en karin sabia que su amistad era sincera siempre la ha acompañado, cada ves que tiene una asignación el la ciudad se queda en su casa, de alguna forma quería liberarse de sus pensamientos y emociones sentía que iba a explotar si no lo hablaba con alguien sabia que esta conversación no saldría del apartamento

— me siento extrañamente atraída por el, ¿ eso es raro?— miro con preocupación — me encanto besarlo no te mentiré, perdí toda capacidad de razonar cuando lo hacia, siento que perdí mi juicio, me estoy enloqueciendo ¿ que clase de persona se siente atraída por alguien que no conoce?, he tratado de negar esto simplemente argumentando que era la adrenalina del momento pero mi mente no puede dejar de pensarlo, es como si, no se, el me halla hechizado a algo así, definitivamente estoy loca...

Karin sonrió emocionada — es la primera ves hina que hablas de lo que sientes, la lucha interna que tienes debe estar intensa, como para que lo sacaras, no creo que te estés volviendo loca — toco su mano — a lo mejor ustedes están destinados a estar juntos, quien sabe, el corazón no elige a quien amar

— esto no es amor — sono molesta — esa es una palabra muy grande, y tampoco podría enamorarme de un vil delincuente, el hace daño es una persona mala, el es contrario a mi en todo los sentidos, seria irónico, jamas estaría con alguien así

Karin fruncio el ceño — ¿ CON ALGUIEN COMO?, hinata ¿enserio lo ves como alguien malo? ¿ te parece que es como todos los mafiosos a lo que hemos tratado? ¿ tu crees que si el fuera como piensas, incluso los mafiosos lo buscaran?, si tanto analisas bien entonces te darás cuenta que la droga que roba va a los barrios con mucho niños, ¿ no crees que mas bien nos hace un favor? Jamas podríamos llegar a tiempo para confiscarla

Hinata se quedo sorprendida, — karin ¿lo esta defendiendo? — su argumento era muy bueno, ella tenia razón, es la primera ves que defiende a alguien,— ¿ sera que le gusta?

— te gusta uzumaki naruto karin

Karin abrió los ojos como plato — no, no me gusta, solo soy justa hina, cada cosa en su lugar, tu me dice que te cohíbe pensar que estas enamorada de un delincuente, pero yo a el no lo veo así — la miro con compasión — dime sientes la misma atracción que tenias con ese chico que conociste en la plaza, tu me contaste que te estabas enamorando de el cuando despareció, dijiste que jamas de los jamases te enamorarias de nuevo, solo me hablaste de el una ves, ¿ quieres hablar de eso?

— yo conocí a ese chico el primer día que vine a buscar trabajo, se llamaba memma, confíe en el desde el comienzo, no se, salimos durante 5 meses, me encantaba pasar tiempo con el, pero el no sentía lo mismo por mi, solo de fue ni siquiera se despidió, parecía una estúpida esperándolo — suspiro con tristeza — ese día quería decirle lo que sentía por el, supe que debía dejar de ser tan inocente, no confiar en las personas, no todas son lo que aparentan

— hina no debes ir por el mundo desconfiando de todos, sé que nuestra profesión es así, pero confiar no esta mal, a lo mejor el tenia sus razones, que pasaría si volvieras a encontrarte con él, ¿ que le preguntarias?

— nada — respondió seria — ni siquiera le hablaría, el se burlo de mi, no tengo porque hablarle

— ¿ y no le preguntarías por que se fue?, yo sentiría curiosidad

— no, yo se retirarme, no caería tan bajo como para reclamarle, yo solo mal entendí todo, pensaba que el sentía lo mismo que yo pero no fue así, me vio solo como alguien que pasaba con el la tarde eso es todo, incluso pensaría que ahora puede que este casado o algo — aclaró su garganta — no quiero hablar de eso, mis sentimientos por naruto estoy segura que es solo una atracción momentánea ya se me pasara, igual se que lo mas probable es que el sea un mujeriego, que seduce y todas caen, yo no voy a ser parte de ese grupo

— pienso que deberías conocerlo mejor, tal vez y el destino te tenga una sorpresa

— no empieces con tus dichos extraños continuemos con la película, esta mas interesante que esta conversación

...o...

Hinata suspiraba en su oficina, su jefe le dijo que tenia un nuevo caso pero aun no llegaba, jugaba cartas en su computador a pesar de haber pasado 3 semanas no dejaba de pensar en aquel rubio, si estaba bien o mal, quería preguntar pero eso levantaría sospechas, a estado tratando de estar ocupada, jamas pensaría que su historial estaría al récord en tan solo estas pocas semanas había atrapado a 3, aunque para ser sincera pensaba que se lo estaban dejando fácil, casi que ellos mismo dejaban las pistas obvias, algo estaban tramando y ella lo sabia, esto tendría que estar relacionado con naruto, porque todos iban a la misma cárcel donde estaba el, pero ¿porque querría reunir a todos allí?, estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos y no vio llegar al agente A

— Agente hyuga — siempre cargaba esa cara de enojado — quiero que vallas y te encargues de uzumaki naruto — sonaba irritado

— ¿ porque? Ese caso esta en manos de kiba yo no tengo nada que ver

— el señor uzumaki estas ultimas 3 semanas se ha negado a hablar, paso por los 6 agentes y todos se molestaron con el al punto de pasar el caso, incluyéndome...— hizo una pausa — el tipo es realmente insoportable, ninguno a durado con el mas de unos pocos días, y necesitamos su confesión, a pesar de que dijo quien era, no hay pruebas y sin pruebas estará libre en poco tiempo

— entonces vuelvan al comienzo, yo no quiero ese caso — mintió, lo quería pero no debía sonar desesperada,deseaba verlo de nuevo

— la única persona que no ha tenido quejas de el fuiste tu, incluso se entrego a ti, supongo que te tiene una cierta confianza, tienes que sacarle esa información hinata si no todos nuestros esfuerzos habrá sido en vano

¿ dijo nuestro esfuerzo? Juraría que la única que se lanzo a una fiesta con un montón de mafiosos siendo una agente del FBI fue ella, además de haber sido ella la del plan, y aun así este tipo no le da crédito de nada que gilipollas, si realmente no amara su trabajo ya se hubiera largado

— y si no puedo conseguir su confesión, ¿ que pasaría?

— ese delincuente estaría de nuevo haciendo de las suya en las calles, por parte de nosotros cumplimos con atraparlo eso era parte del trató con el gobierno, no pueden arremeter contra nosotros, pero aun así él debe pagar por lo que ha hecho debemos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo, esa confesión hinata te llevaría a un ascenso, serias la jefa y tendrías tu propio equipo de agentes

Le estaba endulzando el oído, si ,ella iba ser ascendida, pero el iba a quedar como el que resolvió el caso es decir todos lo verían como un héroe, y el gobierno lo recompensaría en grande, por supuesto lo único que el le importaba era sus propias recompensas, aunque ser ascendida no sonaba mal, tener que dejar de trabajar para él sonaba hasta excitante, pero la idea de hacerle daño a naruto no la complacía, pero tenia que hacerlo este era su trabajo por el que tanto a luchado toda su vida y no lo iba a arruinar por el simple hecho de que pensaba sentir algo por él

— lo haré, pero no prometo nada, por lo que has dicho el esta reacio a hablar, sin embargo lo intentaré

El agente A sonrió — sabia que aceptarías, y confió en que lo lograras, siempre te he subestimado agente hyuga, pero siempre me dejas impresionado

— no es necesario que ejerza presión sobre mi señor, haré el trabajo pero sigo diciendo que no prometo nada, con adularme no conseguirás nada

— Además inteligente, bien no te presionare, me voy tengo una reunión a la que tengo que asistir...


	6. capitulo 6

La cárcel no era para nada cómoda, miro alrededor de su celda, suspiro frustrado en su cama viendo el techo, dormía en la parte superior de la litera, esta primera noche había sido incomoda, hoy lo iba a interrogar el agente aburame shino había escuchado hablar de el, analítico y serio, pero iba tratar de que todo esto sea en vano para ellos, lo único que deseaba era hablar con hinata, estaba seguro de que ella sentía algo por el, observó la preocupación en su rostro cuando se lo llevaban, salio de la celda esposado en manos y pies, entro a la sala de interrogación, miro el ventanal templado supuso que habían personas del otro lado, observo al detective sentado

\- sientese señor uzumaki

Lo observo mientras se sentaba, estudiándolo por completo por supuesto conocía a cada uno de los agente karin se encargaba de mantenerlo informado

\- terminemos esto, necesito información de usted, del lugar donde se encuentra el ultimo cargamento de droga que robo- lo miro como si tratara de intimidarlo, sonrió internamente ante el intento

\- no tengo el deber de decírselo

\- si lo tienes por algo te entregaste ¿no? Ahora habla

\- No se donde estan, y no de de lo que habla

Shino lo miro con receló - estoy hablando enserio señor uzumaki, estoy tratando de ser amable con usted

\- ¿amable?, es enserio, ¿que tan malo puede ser usted? - se burlo - un detective que no sale de su oficina, y vive con su madre

\- no voy hablar de mi vida personal

El rubio comenzó a reír - ¿ que vida?

Tenia que actuar de esa manera si quería, sacarlos a todos de este juego, aburame shino solo duro 4 días, al ultimo dijo que no le pagaban lo suficiente para seguir con el caso, hoy vendría inuzuka iba estafador por naturaleza, pero naruto nació en un mundo lleno de engaños, iba a ser difícil, entro a la sala de interrogación y no había nadie, se sentó esperando y lo vio entrar relajado

\- lamento haberlo hecho esperar señor uzumaki

\- descuide, en la celda siempre hay ruido y aquí me puedo relajar

Kiba comenzó a reír y se sentó al frente - ni que lo digas, cada ves que entro en estos sitios salgo aturdido, sabes creo que me caes bien

\- sin embargo creo que no viniste a hacer un nuevo amigo

\- y ¿porque no? Digo te puedo ayudar a no caer tan fondo, incluso asignarle comodidades dentro del recinto

\- ¡ valla! Suena muy bien - entre cerro sus ojos, sabiendo que mentía - pero no me lo ofrece solo por el hecho de que le caí bien

\- no, tiene razón, le diré la verdad señor uzumaki, todo esto es como una patada en el culo para mi, usted no es el típico delincuente, y sé que a pesar de todo tendrás tus razones para hacer lo que haces, no te ves como un tipo malo, incluso si estuviera a mi cargo lo dejaría en libertad

\- tienes razón, sabes cuando salga de aquí nos podemos ir a tomar unas cervezas - señalo de forma sarcástica

\- naruto necesito que esto sea fácil para ti, solo me tienes que decir donde esta ese cargamento de droga y si tu lo robaste

\- digame ¿ porque es tan importante para ustedes saberlo?

\- fue una orden directa del gobierno, al parecer iba enviarse para destruirse y usted la robo

\- y si se iba a destruir ¿porque el gobierno esta tan interesado en recuperarla? Fácilmente puede olvidarse de eso y solo castigar al culpable ¿no?

\- no lo se, pensamos que todavía la tiene escondida y se puede evitar que llegue a las personas

\- usted es una buena persona agente kiba, aunque la inocencia a veces puede ser mala

\- ¿ de que habla? ¿Piensa de verdad que el gobierno tendría algún beneficio de eso?, ellos quieren lo mejor para su pueblo

\- entonces ¿porque todavía hay mafiosos sueltos? ¿ no cree que si lo tienen suelto es porque obtienen algún beneficio de eso? Cuando le asignan un caso no le manda a atrapar a uno de los grades, sólo a las personas que caen en su juego y la distribuyen, cuando ya no son de utilidad simplemente la desechan, ¿ quien nos gobierna realmente señor inuzuka?

Kiba lo miro furioso - no me trate de engañar señor uzumaki

\- no lo hago, es usted el experto aquí

\- ¡ ¿ te robaste esa droga? ! - alzó la voz

\- no lo recuerdo - sonrió relajado

Consiguió enfurecerlo, kiba al parecer consideraba lo que el le decía, hablaron por 5 dias , y sólo lo hacia el, no sabia si trataba de engañarlo, pero se dio cuenta que no cuando el ultimo día le dijo que el no iba a ser el títere de todo esto, dejo el caso, actualmente se encontraba mas cómodo en el recinto, parte de su grupo se dejaron atrapar a propósito aseverando que donde estaba su jefe debían estar ellos

\- no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto por una mujer - hablo konohamaru uno de sus confiables amigos

\- cuando te enamoras, nada tiene sentido

\- que cursi, no digas eso enfrente de todos perderían el respeto por ti

Naruto comenzó a reír - estar enamorado no es una vergüenza

\- enserio no digas esas cosas, queremos que tú seas un lider serio y responsable, aunque esto que hiciste no tiene nada de eso

\- ya les explique, y no debían seguirme eso fue irresponsabilidad por parte de ustedes

\- ya, deja de regañar, no debías enfrentar esto sólo, a chouji lo trasladan mañana y a rock lee, la semana que viene, todos estuvimos de acuerdo, solo nosotros 3 nadie mas, además los cargo son por delitos menores saldremos en menos de dos meses por buena conducta - sonrió - nos deberías dar un aumento, casualmente todos fuimos atrapados por tu mujer, ella estará de buen humor cuando te vea

Su equipo era tan unido como una familia, ellos siempre han sido fiel a pesar de la situación, incluso cuando estropeaban las citas de hinata, aun no la había visto, pero la paciencia tiene que ser crucial para todo esto, el siguiente agente era momoshi zabusa el que parecía salido de una cárcel de máxima seguridad, ambos se veían sin decir ninguna palabra intentaba intimidarlo

\- ¡dos cosas muchacho es lo que necesito saber, uno si tu robaste esa droga y dos donde esta! Sencillo, lo único que quiero que salga de tu boca son esas dos respuesta - lo miro con recelo

\- no lo recuerdo esa es mi respuesta para esas dos preguntas

Zabusa se levantó de golpe y tiro la mesa de un lado

\- ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN NIÑO, SI NO ME RESPONDES NADIE TE RECONOCERÁ DESPUÉS DE QUE ACABE CONTIGO ! - Grito

\- no tiene ningún derecho de tocarme señor, no le quiero faltar el respeto usted podría ser mi padre, si me toca lo desestiman del caso - lo miró retando - además no es necesario que grite lo entiendo perfectamente

\- mira niño no tengo paciencia, ese no es mi fuerte si te golpeo me desestiman del caso pero tu quedaras hecho mierda

\- bien, desahogue toda su furia en mi, igual mi respuesta sera la misma no recuerdo ese cargamento, sabe no es por retarlo ni nada pero he escuchado que usted es un tipo de mucha amenaza y poca acción

Zabusa comenzó a reír - ¿ quieres comprobarlo niño?

De verdad lo iba a golpear cuando entró el agente shikamaru gritando - ¡NO! sabes que te castigarían por golpearlo escuchalo solo te esta provocando, dejame esto a mi

Zabusa retrocedió molesto salio de la sala y cerro la puerta de golpe retumbando dentro de la habitación, shikamaru se sentó y lo observo, naruto lo conocía muy bien, karin le había dicho que al parecer este tipo tiene algún tipo de atracción por su hinata

\- sé lo que esta haciendo señor uzumaki

-¿ que hago según usted?

\- esta provocando a todos los agentes, conoce muy bien que si no habla, quedara libre por falta de prueba

\- no tenia conocimiento de eso, pero gracias por decírmelo - mintió

\- mire señor uzumaki, kiba hablo conmigo de lo que dijo durante su interrogatorio, yo también estoy desacuerdo, pero no se porque él simplemente confió en usted, y creyó en todo lo que le decía, pero por algo será, siento que su poder de convicción es grande incluso pensé que hinata estaría loca por dejarlo ir y confiar en usted de que se iba a entregar, ella es una de las mejores, estaré con usted 4 días señor uzumaki, y quiero que me convenza del porque dejarlo ir, eso es todo - hizo una pausa - además que quiero entenderlo, confió en hinata ella es grandiosa, vi su mirada de preocupación cuando se lo llevaban

\- yo también confió en ella señor nara y también en el agente inuzuka , ellos me entendieron, no tengo porque convencerlo a usted si sabe todo lo que he dicho, me imagino que todo esto esta siendo grabado, y si me dices esto es porque ya lo ha escuchado mejor ahorre su tiempo de escuchar lo mismo

\- esta bien, no voy a caer en lo mismo entonces, estaré aquí por 4 días, quiero llegar a conocerlo mejor, y saber porque hinata sin conocerlo se preocupo por usted

\- ¿ porque tanto afán por la agente hyuga? - el rubio fruncio el ceño

\- ella es una de mi fascinaciones, muy pocas veces te encuentras con una mujer bella e inteligente

\- lastima que usted no es su tipo - trato de ocultar sus celos

\- y ¿ usted si lo es? - hubo un silencio - ya veo, le gusto hinata y por eso se entrego, mire confiare en usted, necesito estos días ya que me pagan por día y nos están dando un buen dinero solo por el hecho de estar aquí, podríamos intentar caernos bien

De verdad shikamaru estuvo allí 4 días, le respondía las preguntas que estaban fuera de su linea de peligro, no sabia quien venia después aunque se sorprendió cuando llego a la sala, karin lo abrazo y estaba llorando en sus brazos

\- es horrible verte así, me duele - dijo entre sollozos

Le sonrió - tranquila estoy bien, y espero que nadie nos este viendo o grabando seria perjudicial para ti

\- lo se no soy tonta, cerré con llave la otra habitación apague las cámaras y los micrófonos es seguro

\- bien, entonces me vas a tratar de sacar información - bromeo

\- si, te tengo que contar mucho sobre hinata - se sento

\- bien tenemos 4 días para hacerlo

\- comenzare con que la traes vuelta loca, siente atracción por ti aunque no sabe todavía porque

\- me alegra escuchar eso, mis esfuerzos no están siendo en vano— suspiro

Karin le dio esperanzas a naruto, pasaron los 4 días volando, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con su hermana, y le gustaba aunque la situación no era la mejor, supuso quien vendría después, el agente A, el jefe de todos

\- bien uzumaki naruto, supongo que ya esta cansado de las mismas preguntas, así que responda

\- no lo se y no lo recuerdo, supongo que también sabe mis respuesta

\- mira por algo soy el jefe uno de los mejores por cierto, yo puedo destruirlo en segundos

\- se considera uno de los mejores porque toma todo el crédito de sus agentes, ello resuelven y a usted lo alaban que irónico ¿no? Para un tipo gigante que se la pasa sentado en su oficina simulando trabajar

\- no estoy para juegos , niño - estaba furioso, naruto estuvo muy sorprendido por lo rápido de la situación

\- pero si para simular ser un buen jefe ¿no?, mire señor A, usted ya no esta para esto, tal vez en sus tiempo de juventud fue bueno en si trabajo, pero hoy solo sirve para intimidar a sus agentes y sobreexplotarlo

El agente A, no lo aguantó por mucho tiempo, sabia que solo les quedaba una opción para hacerlo hablar, hinata iba a estar con el de nuevo, no había sido muy difícil deshacerse de todos ellos, y supo que entre mas grandes mas fuerte la caída, esperaba el día de mañana con ansias, después de todo esto saldría libre por falta de evidencia...


	7. capitulo 7

Hola!! Me alegra que sigan aquí jejeje, bueno se preguntaran porque hago una nota antes del cap, pues les diré en fanfiction, me hicieron una pregunta y bueno supongo que algunos tienen la misma incógnita y si no, bueno igual se las contesto jeje el comentario es así:

Tsuki: Me gusta tu historia! Pero me parece raro que los agentes digan su condición,

ósea no le dices asi nomas que eres del FBI al primer extraño que aparece no?

Principalmente gracias por comentar que te gusta, los comentarios así hacen que la continue y me dan ánimos, ok lo de los agentes que digan su condicion les diré, ellos no lo andan diciendo por allí, lo que sucede que es naruto que es el kyubi es un delincuente principalmente buscado por el servicio secreto ¿porque? Ya que es prácticamente un delincuente invisible que nadie conoce, osea la policía no se va a ir a buscar a alguien que no existe, cuando lo logran capturar porque supuestamente es el kyubi no lo van a venir a interrogar simples guardias osea no, los agentes son los que se están encargando de ese caso, recuerden que el FBI trabaja en asuntos realmente sea perjudicial para la integridad del estado...

Ok, quienes sabe que son ellos y porque? Oonoki: recuerden que el es un protegido del gobierno hace trato con ellos para que no lo capturen, el no dice nada y el gorbierno lo protege. Kabuto: se supone que el lo debe saber por obvias razones.

Esto nos conlleva a otra pregunta: como la mayoría de los delincuentes, saben acerca de karin?: ella a realizado demasiado trabajos y pues su imagen prácticamente es reconocida, pero hay una historia mas adelante acerca de eso...

Y pues aquí las respuesta a las posibles pregunta que tengan jeje, cualquier duda me preguntan ok!!! Aquí les dejo el cap que lo disfruten y recuerden comentar me inspira seguir escribiendo...

\--0--

Salio de su celda, los guardias le quitaron las esposas de manos y pies, lo dejaron caminar libremente hasta la sala de interrogación, miro a hinata parada en medio de la habitación apoyada en la mesa con los brazos cruzados observándolo

— ¿ como se encuentra señor uzumaki?

— excelente ya que usted esta aquí, señorita hyuga

Hinata de repente se acerco a el, toco su pecho y brazos como si estuviera estudiándolo, sus pensamiento fueron automáticamente a tenderla sobre la mesa y hacerle el amor hasta el desmayo

— no es que me este quejando hinata, pero siento que me estas quemando — su toque lo hacia delirar

Ella se apartó — lo siento, buscaba si de verdad no había sido herido de alguna forma, sé que ninguno de los agente ni los policías tienen derecho a eso

— te prometo que nada malo me ha pasado — sonrió — gracias por quitarme las cadenas son realmente molestas

— descuide esas son para delincuentes peligroso — ella le devolvió la sonrisa — sé que usted no es uno de esos

El se acerco lentamente por si ella se asustaba, tomo sus cintura con ambas manos y se quedaron viendo, ella simplemente coloco sus mano en sus brazos a cada lado

— supongo que viene a interrogar y hacerme las misma preguntas, que sus antecesores — se decepcionó ante este pensamiento, ella estaba allí pero a lo mejor no era por el, y estaba tratando de manipularlo para hacerlo hablar

— no, por el momento no quiero saber nada de eso, quiero tener una conversación completamente personal con usted

El se inclino, hasta llegar a su boca — entonces puede preguntarme lo que quieras hermosa

— usted dice que me conoce quisiera saber de donde, no recuerdo haber tenido una conversación contigo antes de la fiesta

— si se lo dijera no me creerías

— ¡pruebame!

— ¿ es una insinuación? Porque yo estaría encantado de probarla

Ella se sonrojo y realizó una pequeña risa — sabe a lo que me refiero

Le encantaba verla sonreír — yo la vi por primera vez, cuando se estabas encargada de un caso, irrumpiste en una convención de carros ilegales que iban a ser vendidos, me atrajo no le mentiré, luego de eso, quería saber mas de usted y desde entonces había querido conocerla, anhelaba que sintieras lo mismo que yo siento por ti — el de verdad había estado allí, pero no fue donde la conoció, sabía que si le decía la verdad lo odiaría según lo que le había dicho karin y no se arriesgaría a perderla otra vez

— eso fue como hace 2 años, tardaste mucho — su sonrisa se desvaneció — naruto sé que no quieres pero me mandaron para obtener tu confesión, sé que piensas que no hiciste nada malo pero el hurto de una Droga iba a ser destruida es completamente ilegal, no le voy a preguntar donde esta solo quiero saber porque, quiero pensar que usted no es tan malo como dicen que es y tratar de entenderlo

El estaba totalmente concentrado en sus ojos ella sabia que podía preguntar cualquier cosa y el respondería, odiaba utilizar la manipulación, se sentía miserable, todo esto por obtener su confesión, la pregunta iba en doble sentido si el respondía, se sabría que él si la hurto y tendrían las pruebas para retenerlo por todos los cargos, el se veía totalmente sincero ante lo que sentía por ella, de alguna forma le encantaba estar tan cerca de el, respiro hondo, lo bueno es que no había cámaras grabando ni nadie al otro lado de la habitación se había encargado de eso, pero llevaba una pequeña grabadora en un bolsillo, si decidía entregar la declaración solo debía borrar las partes personales, aunque estaba dispuesta a no entregar nada y decir que el no confesaría

— ¿no has pensado porque el gobierno tiene tanto afán por conseguirla ? Hinata si no hacia algo esa droga iba a los barrios con muchos niños y adolescentes, hay un centro de ayuda social, los están ayudado a salir de la ignorancia, podrían aplicar por becas de universidades y escuelas, por su situación serian aceptados rápidamente, al gobierno no le interesan en absoluto que esas personas surgan, ya que ellas son los que lo mantienen en el poder — hizo una pausa — hermosa sé que confías en ellos, pero no todo es lo que parece, si no hacía algo iba a ser muy perjudicial

Ella lo observo había confesado que la hurto, pero jamas pensó que esa era la razón, en sus ojos no había evidencia de alguna mentira

— pero sin embargo usted la distribuyo en otro, eso no es bueno, quitar el mal de un lado para llevarlo a otro

Él fruncido el ceño — claro que no, las entregue a centros farmacéuticos de bajo recursos para nuevas medicinas

Esto la impacto en serio había hecho eso, ¡ santo cielo! Cuanto deseaba creerle, ella misma tomó la iniciativa esta ves, se coloco en puntillas y lo beso, quería saber si lo que había sentido en la fiesta era real, y no se equivocó, él tomo su cabeza y profundizó en su boca ambos luchando por el dominio, el se separo y sonrió

— me hacer perder los estribos cariño, desearía besarte todo el tiempo — susurro en su boca, tomando posesión de nuevo

Hinata no sabía lo que le pasaba cuando estaba con el, desde hace mucho no se sentía así, acaba de descubrir su nueva adicción, su corazón Estaba acelerado, ambos no sabían a donde querían llegar pero su beso cada ves se hacia mas profundo y agresivo, el subió un poco la camisa sus manos tocaban su piel tan suave, se sentía increíble a su tacto, ella gimió en medio del beso, el sabia que ella lo deseaba igual, bajo las manos hasta su trasero para acunarlo cuando se dio cuenta que cargaba algo en el bolsillo, por un momento pensó que era un teléfono pero se atrevió a sacarlo, ella no se daba cuenta estaba muy concentrada en el beso, el disimuladamente abrió los ojos y vio que el objeto era una grabadora, sintió irá lo había engañado, se alejo frenéticamente de ella dejando que ella viera lo que cargaba en sus manos

— ¡me engañaste! — la ira se mostraba en su voz

Ella abrió sus ojo sorprendida — calmate, no pensaba entregar esa declaración

— ¡ ¿no?!, en primer lugar si no fuera sido tu intensión no la hubieras traído — miro la grabadora — y encenderla, ¡me manipulaste! — estaba muy alterado

— naruto eso fue por si no me convencía lo que me dijeras, entiendeme yo no te conozco lo suficiente para saber si me decías la verdad o mentira, lo cierto es que — hizo una pausa evitando sacar las lagrimas retenidas, ¿porque el le afectaba tanto?

Sus ojos ya no la miraban con deseo si no con decepción y eso la rompió por dentro

— ¿ es que?, yo te responderé, te ofrecieron un cargo mayor, pensé que te conocía pero te dejaste llevar por la avaricia y me engañaste, ¿dime por eso eres tan buena resolviendo los casos? Por que seduces a los convictos hasta obtener su declaración, ¿ con cuantos te has acostado? — el se dejo llevar por la ira, le dolía su traición, no queria decir esas cosas se dejo llevar por la rabia

Ella hizo un movimiento para darle una cachetada, el cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero nunca llego cuando los abrió, la vio llorando ¿ eso era parte de su juego? Hacerle creer que ella lloraba de tristeza por él, su respiración estaba agitada no podía calmarse

—yo no iba a entregar esa declaración — reunió fuerzas y lo miro a los ojos — yo no se que me has hecho naruto uzumaki, desde que te vi en esa fiesta has puesto mi mundo al revés, cuando me dijeron que debía venir creció en mi una emoción que no se porque estaba allí, quería verte de nuevo aunque fuera en esta situación, desconecte las cámaras, cerré las puertas de la otra habitación, para estar a solas contigo — tomo respiración para calmarse — pero luego pensé ¿ enserio vas a confiar tanto en el?, me han lastimado anteriormente, y ¿si él luego te dice que estaba jugando contigo para colocar en su lista de mujeres que conquisto a una agente de FBI?, mi profesión me ha hecho no creer ni en mi sombra — lo miro con determinación — sentiré muchas cosas por ti, pero jamas voy a dejar que me degrades de esa manera, yo no soy una puta como lo insinuas, dijiste que me conocías, pero no me conoces lo suficiente, ¡me largo de aqui!

Lo rodeo para salir, el tomo su brazo impidiendo que siguiera, él calmo su temperamento ella le decía la verdad, verla llorar le rompió el alma y él era el culpable — ¡ espera! — giro para encontrarse con ella de frente — lo siento no quería insultarte tienes razón, confió en ti, me deje llevar por la ira

Ella fruncio el ceño — ¡ no! ¿Sabes que? Uzumaki naruto, nadie aunque este furioso insulta de esa manera a la mujer que supuestamente quiere, ¡ sueltame! — se solto de su agarre, y él la tomo rápidamente de nuevo

— perdón hinata, te herí, lo sé — le tendió la grabadora para que la agarrara — ten confió en ti, sé también que soy un idiota miserable y merezco que me entregues, mi vida esta en tus manos disculpame — la soltó, ella tomo la grabadora y se fue

Sintió desprecio por si mismo, tenía rabia pateo la silla y tumbo la mesa necesitaba descargar el enfado, el dolor, la tristeza de haber herido a la única mujer que ha amado, lo arruino de gran manera, ella lo iba a aceptar en su vida y él tenia que destruir todo de nuevo — ¡ maldición! — quería romper todo, golpeo las paredes hasta que vio sus manos sangrar

Hinata salio llorando del lugar, le dolía el corazón de gran manera, sabia que todo esto iba a salir mal, definitivamente el amor no existe para ella, no estaría con alguien que la había insultado de esa manera tan degradante, quería odiarlo pero algo en ella no se lo permitía, confiar en las personas esta mal, vio a unos guardias correr a la sala de interrogación, y uno se le acerco

— agente hyuga, el delincuente que estaba interrogando comenzó a golpear todo en la habitación esta sangrando, fue trasladado a enfermeria ¿ que sucedió allá dentro? Supe que usted desconecto las cámaras

Ella no respondió, salio corriendo a enfermería, el se encontraba sentado en la camilla con su rostro molesto, vio sus manos en forma de puño y aun sangraban de gran manera, no había enfermeros en el lugar, no podía dejarlo así, calmo su respiración, ya había dejado de llorar, coloco su semblante mas serio y se le acerco

— actúa como un salvaje señor uzumaki, pensé que era mejor que esto — tomo algodón y alcohol del estante que estaba a un lado

— cuando sientes desprecio por ti mismo, sucede esto agente hyuga — la vio acercarse colocó los algodones en la cama agarro uno y le hecho el alcohol

Ella no respondió comenzó a curarlo suavemente las heridas, trataba de no sentirse nerviosa ante su mirada tan intensa

Sus manos eran tan suaves mientras lo curaba, no le importaba el ardor que sentía, tenia que arreglar las cosas, ella había vuelto por él

— perdoname hermosa, no quería decir eso, me deje llevar — el arrepentimiento se veía claro en sus ojos

— no se de que habla señor uzumaki, y le pido por favor respeto hacia mi persona, yo no soy intima de usted, así que que para usted soy la agente hyuga — no había ninguna emoción en su rostro, boto el algodón lleno de sangre y tomo otro

— me duele que me veas de esa manera, lo que dije estuvo mal — hizo una pausa, tratando de medir sus palabras — hermosa, me deje llevar, sé muy bien que tu no eres así, pero sin embargo hable para herirte, porque pensé que me habías engañado, no se que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento, mis pensamiento no eran claros, por favor mirame — hinata elevo su rostro para verlo — odio ver dolor en tus ojos, y ser la causa de ello

— ya esta listo señor uzumaki, limpie las heridas, ahora le colocaré un vendaje

El iba a responder cuando La puerta de enfermería se abrió de golpe, estaban todos los agentes incluyendo a su jefe, que por cierto se acercaba a ellos con pasos grandes

— agente hyuga, escuchamos que el delincuente se enloqueció, ¿ estas herida?, ¿ te agredió de alguna forma?

— no señor, estoy bien, el señor uzumaki solo tuvo un ataque de pánico, después de estar tanto tiempo encerrado, cuando llegue el estaba golpeando todo, logre calmarlo, y acaba de reaccionar, no recuerda mucho de lo sucedido

— me disculpó por mi comportamiento no se que me ocurrió — miro a hinata

— agente , ¿ conseguiste algo de el? — le preguntó A, mientras ella miraba a naruto

— no pude interrogarlo, cuando llegue el ya estaba golpeando todo, pero he tenido tiempo de hablar con él, mientras hacia la cura, sin embargo no me ha querido responder

— pero ¿tu estas bien? Nos preocupamos por ti hinata — hablo shikamaru

— si estoy bien gracias — le sonrió — como dije solo fue un momento de tensión para el señor uzumaki

— aun asi debió ser muy difícil para ti tratar de calmarlo, ¿ quieres que te lleve a casa?

—¡ ya ella le respondió no le hice ningún daño físico!, no es necesario tanto drama de su parte — naruto lo miro destruyéndolo

— hina, cariño entonces todo esta bien — se acerco karin — vámonos a casa creo que después de todo esto necesitas descansar

— dije que el era un delincuente peligroso — agrego zabusa

— ya basta con eso momoshi, cualquiera reaccionaria así después de estar tanto tiempo esposado y encerrado — lo defendió kiba

— hinata me imagino que volverás mañana, puesto que hoy la interrogación no se hizo adecuadamente — insto A

— ¡no! Yo no quiero, ya termine mi trabajo aqui— respondió decidida, mirando a naruto


	8. capitulo 8

\- hina, no dijiste nada durante el camino, ¿quieres hablar de lo que paso allá?, sé cuando mientes y esa historia es toda mentira - la confronto karin

Hinara suspiro y se lanzo al sillón - solo, lo que debía pasar kat, me di cuenta de que mi corazón elige a puros idiotas

\- ¿ que sucedió?, ¿ los golpes iban dirigidos a ti? - lo dijo molesta

\- no, tuvimos una discusión, salí del lugar, y el comenzó a enloquecer

\- pero ¿ porque reacciono así?

\- descubrió la grabadora que tenia escondida, la que te dije que llevaría para no levantar sospecha del porque apague las cámaras y cerré la otra habitación, mis intenciones era saber si el decía la verdad, lo grabe, luego de escuchar su confesión sabía que el no era tan culpable, él no creyó en mi, me insulto e insinuó que yo era una prostituta que se acostaba con todos los convictos para obtener respuesta - respiro profundo - sabes que mi temperamento no es fácil, me largue de ese sitio, no voy a estar con una persona que agrede verbalmente cuando se molesta - saco la grabadora del bolso - ten, confió en ti, hay cosas personales allí, así que espera a que no estés conmigo para escucharlo, me daría vergüenza, luego de eso por favor destruyelo...

Se retiro a su cuarto, quiso tomar un baño y luego se acostó, comenzó a llorar, estaba sensible y a pesar de todo no entendía porque él la colocaba de esa manera...

...o...

—Lo arruinaste hermano — resalto konohamaru

El rubio fruncio el ceño — crees que no lo se? ¡joder! Estoy acabado — pego su cabeza a la mesa del comedor

— tanto esfuerzo de venir para acá, y tenias que estropear todo — indico shouji mientras comía una extraña sopa que le dieron en el comedor

— Quemaste el fuego de la pasión, por ser tan impulsivo, eres un desastre— jadeaba lee, haciendo lagartijas en el suelo con una mano

— ¿ Ya acabaron?, me hacen sentir peor — paso sus manos por la cara frustrado — No se que hacer

— disculpate — menciono konohamaru de forma sencilla

— ¡Wow! Valla konohamaru ¿como no se me ocurrió antes? — expresó de forma sarcástica

— invitala a correr una maratón, no hay nada mas romántico — comentó lee ya haciendo sentadillas — así se cansa y olvida porque esta enojada

— no , mejor invitala a comer cerdo frito, dicen que barriga llena corazón contento — irrumpió shouji comiendo el plato de naruto

— chicos creo que de ninguna de esas formas funcionará — suspiro derrotado

\--0--

Paso un mes completo luego de ese incidente, naruto salío de la cárcel ese día se dirigió a su apartamento y vio a su hermana karin sentada mirándolo furiosamente

\- ¡ Eres un idiota, y arruinaste todo! Lastimaste a hinata lo primero que te dije que no hicieras, si pusiera destruirte ahora mismo lo haría si no fueras mi hermano, ¡uisch! Idiota, idiota, idiota, - lo repetía mientras golpeaba su pecho

\- lo sé - detuvo sus manos - sé que le hice daño, quiero remediarlo, y aún no se como, vi el dolor en su mirada, no confíe en ella, y me arrepiento de todo lo que le dije

\- ¿ como resolverse esto?, ella no te quiere ver ni en pintura, se fue a casa de sus padres

Esa noticia le impresionó - ¿ que?

\- si, supo que hoy salias se fue hace una semana, dijo que quería un poco de vacaciones, vuelve el viernes, ¿ que vas a hacer?

\- tengo tiempo para pensar, por ahora quiero dormir, he estado torturándome todo este tiempo por arruinar esa oportunidad - paso su mano por el cabello - ¡ joder! Me enloquece todo esto

\- pues te mereces todo esto, prácticamente le dijiste que era una cualquiera, yo no te perdonaría

\- ¿ ella te contó?

\- si, y también me dio la grabación, me pido que la destruyera luego, pero no lo hice, aquí esta - la saco del bolso y se lo dio - para que repitas cien mil veces tus palabras, esta ves no te voy ayudar hermanito, asi que resuelve esto solo

\- si necesito tu ayuda vives con ella - pidió

\- olvidalo, tu te metistes solo en esto, tu solo te sales - lo miro enojada

Sabia que cuando su hermana se enojaba no había mucho que hacer, tenia el carácter de su madre kushina, no le gustaba verla así, desde pequeño a sido protector con ella, era su hermanita, lo único bueno en su vida, bueno aparte de hinata

\- Gotita - se acerco hasta abrazarla - no te enojes ¿si?, fue un error sabes que a veces soy muy impulsivo - la miro - necesito tu ayuda, es sencilla no tienes que hacer mucho y además estaras con suigetsu el fin de semana, te pondré seguridad para que nadie los vea - sonrio

El idiota de su hermano era un controlador, sabia como convencer a las personas y odiaba ser parte de una de esas, pero el hecho de estar con sui, ya la había convencido, el trabajaba con su hermano, ambos comenzaron a salir hace 2 años y cualquier momento que surgiera para poderse ver era maravilloso, no sabia que tramaba pero sin duda el era muy astuto, y sabia que hinata no iba a estar enojada con el por mucho tiempo

\- bien, te ayudare - respondió - pero si la vuelves a lastimar juró, que no me importa que seas mi hermano, yo misma te entrego al FBI y te destruiré - acusó enojada

\--o--

Estar en la casa de sus padres era relajante, el olor a vegetación de la hacienda hyuga era exquisito, la brisa que por allí circulaba magnifica, la calma que se emanaba no se compraba con nada, aunque no todo era perfecto su padre de ves en cuando le hacia un comentario sarcástico en cuanto a su trabajo, hinata se encontraba leyendo un libro cerca de un arbol cuando su padre apareció

\- siempre te ha gustado leer en este lugar- la miro - sabes tus hermanos y tu madre te extrañan, tenias tiempo sin visitarnos

\- lo siento, he tenido mucho trabajo, a veces me agoto tanto que llego durmiendo y no me da tiempo de llamarlos - se levanto del césped

\- hija sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti, todos lo que he hecho lo hago por tu bien

\- lo se padre, pero yo a veces tengo que tomar mis propias decisiones así estén erradas

\- no quiero, que tomes malas decisiones - la miro con el ceño fruncido y cruzo sus brazos - el sábado habrá una reunión, con todos los abogados del estado, hamura te quiere presentar a su hijo, toneri se llama, es un buen muchacho se graduó de médico

Hinata se enojo, su padre aun después de tanto tiempo quiere regir en su vida, y no solo eso ahora la quiere comprometer, pero aun así su corazón aun dolía por naruto, no quería discutir con su padre no en este momento

\- padre me tengo que ir el viernes, tengo responsabilidades, no puedo asistir - trato de no hacer notar su molestia

\- entonces no te preocupes, lo invitare a cenar esta noche y así se conocerán - no dejo que respondiera, giro decidido y se fue

Hinata cerro sus ojos tratando de calmarse, ¿porque su padre era así con ella?, lo mas probable era por que ella siempre le pareció debil, su hermano mayor neji era administrador de empresas se encargaba de la hacienda y el comercio de ella, su hermana menor hanabi aun estaba por graduarse en medicina, pero aun así todo lo que hace es perfecto para su padre; no quería discutir con él dejo que todo fluyera...

La cena resulto mejor de lo que esperaba, conoció a toneri, un chico bastante interesante, luego de cenar su padre le indico que le enseñara la hacienda ella acepto, ambos caminaban entre los cultivos riendo y hablando, no estaba tan mal se sentía cómoda con el

\- ¿sabe señorita hyuga pensé que esto iba a ser mas incomodo? - la miro con una sonrisa

\- yo también - le devolvió la sonrisa - usted es una excelente persona

\- quisiera volverte a ver, ¿puede ser posible?

\- seguro cuando ande por la ciudad, me llama y salimos a algún lado ¿le parece?

Aunque no era atracción lo que sentía por él, no le importó tener un nuevo amigo, de todos modos, nunca hacia lo que si padre quería, así que no ya no le importaba, la mañana siguiente miro su celular un mensaje de karin:

"hinaaaa, como estas?, te extraño, regresas el viernes? Te tengo una sorpresa, jurooo que te va a encantar, pero que no te distraiga, recuerda que el lunes llega sakura!!!, Te Quiero!!!!"

Bien las sorpresas de karin siempre resultaba un desastre para ella; sakura era una doctora infiltrada daba buena información de los delincuentes heridos y una excelente amiga, era una de las personas en la que confiaba ciegamente, su esposo sasuke era agente líder, viajaban continuamente y cuando llegaban a la ciudad, era traspasada a su equipo, eso siempre resultaba un papeleo, pero al agente uchiha le gustaba tener a los mejores en su equipo.

Aunque Los pensamientos de la azabache solo se enfocaban en uzumaki naruto, por mas que intentaba no hacerlo, su mente la traicionaba, solo una vez se había sentido así y fue cuando estaba con memma, aunque aun no entendía si era con la misma intensidad, era como si no entendiera la diferencia, su corazón y su mente estaban jugando de una forma cruel con ella, suspiro y miro y el techo de su habitación, memma y naruto tienen mucho en común, su sonrisa, su actitud, su buen estado de animo, incluso hasta diría que su contextura corporal; pero para ella la diferencia era evidente uno tenia el cabello negro y ojos marrones, el otro rubio, con ojos azules, un azul hipnótico que juraría que veía su alma, como si de verdad la amara de alguna manera, aunque eso también lo creyó de memma y mira lo que sucedió, un día simplemente se fue sin decir nada, ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarla a los ojos y despedirse o al menos decir que no sentia nada por ella..

Se sentía tan patética, tan ilusa, tan fácil de herir, se acurrucó entre las almohadas mañana regresaría a casa, y esperaba que el uzumaki allá tenido tiempo de salir de la ciudad, es decir lo mas lógico seria que hiciera eso, estaría en la mira del FBI, cualquier movimiento en falso iría a la cárcel, una batalla dentro de ella estaba torturándola entre no verlo más y a la vez querer verlo, ¡Maldición! ¿que estaba pasando con ella?...

Despedirse de su familia no le resultaba sencillo, a pesar de las discusiones que algunas veces tenían la amaba y la extrañaba, abrazo a cada uno de ellos, incluso a su padre

-hermana, espero que nos visites mas seguido - realizo un puchero hanabi

\- claro que si pequeña, tratare de tener menos trabajo - la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

El viaje era de 5 horas hasta la ciudad mas 2 para ir de la terminal, hasta su apartamento en el camino leyó su horóscopo "el que esta preparado para el cambio, no le sorprende cuando sucede" como sea quería llegar y dormir un buen rato, abrió la puerta y el olor a comida encendió su apetito, aunque era muy extraño que karin cocinara

\- ¡ kat, cuando dijiste que tenias una sorpresa no pensé que cocinarias - dijo en burla mientras caminaba hasta la cocina, pero nada la preparó para lo que allí vería, unos ojos azules junto con una sonrisa de medio lado

\- te preparo ramen preciosa debes estar habrienta, espero que te guste, ya que es mi plato favorito - sonrió ampliamente


	9. capitulo 9

Y es que la vidente que escribía esos horóscopos no tenia nada mejor que hacer, ¡rayos! Lo veía ahí parado como si nada sonriendo, respiro hondo, no iba a entrar en su juego no de nuevo

-¿Q-Que haces aquí?- fruncio en ceño y cruzo sus brazos

\- estoy cocinando ramen ya que debes estar hambrienta, un viaje tan largo te debió dejar cansada - contesto sin mas, como si perteneciera de toda la vida en ese apartamento, cargaba una camiseta negra y un mono holgado color naranja, que lo hacia ver condenadamente atractivo "aparta esos pensamientos hinata"

— usted no tiene derecho a entrar a mi casa, Sr. Uzumaki, le pido por favor que se retire o tendré que llamar a la policía

El rubio comenzó a reír con descaro — ¿policia? ¿ hablas enserio? Eres una agente del FBI, ¿ y vas a llamar a la policía? — arqueo una ceja

— si, hablo enserio, soy una agente del FBI, pero usted es el doble de tamaño que yo, no podría con usted aunque lo intentase

— sin embargo, no has salido huyendo, ¿cierto? — giro y sirvió los platos de ramen en la mesa — sientate, estas en tu casa — guiño, aun con su torpe y atractiva sonrisa

Era cierto estaba hambrienta pero no lo iba a admitir no enfrente de el, ¡maldición! Eso olía condenadamente bien, mordió su labio dudosa, probar no estaría nada mal y además estaba muy cansada para cocinar otra cosa, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba sentada junto a él en la mesa, probo un poco viendo como el la observaba, ¡Esta delicioso!, trato de no mostrar mucha expresión en su rostro sin embargo...

— veo que te gusto me alegro, me Esforce mucho para que te gustara — rasco su nuca nervioso — bueno en realidad mi hermana me dio la receta, pero como no me fió de su cocina, también le pregunte a ichiraku ya que me gusta el ramen que él hace, y también lo junte con con recetas que vi en internet — suspiro y el comenzó a comer también

Él se habia tomado tantas molestias solo por cocinarle un plato de ramen..

— he escuchado que eres muy buena cocinando, no queria quedar mal, me preocupaba mucho que no te gustara, mi segunda opción era invitarte a ichiraku, hace todo tipo de ramen realmente delicioso, pero creo que haciéndolo yo, te podía demostrar cuanto lo siento por lo que sucedió, y creo que es la forma de demostrarte que de verdad estoy enamorado de ti...

Mientras hablaba hinata solo comía, pero cuando escucho esa ultima parte, se ahogo..., naruto asustado le paso un vaso de jugo — ¿estas bien? — sonó preocupado

Trato de tomarse el jugo lo mas lento posible mientras él la miraba, ¿como podría responderle? ¿que le iba a decir?...

— E-Estoy bien no te preocupes — se sonrojo ante la mirada del rubio

El solo sonrió — ya veo, me alegra ya terminaste de comer llevare esto a lavar...

Hinata se sentía tan cohibida, tan nerviosa, ¿que debía hacer?, se sonrojaba con el simple hecho de que él le sonriera, quiso huir de la situación y fue hasta su habitación, tomo un baño, luego se relajo en su cama, tal vez debería ir a agradecerle o preguntarle como estaba, pero su orgullo no la dejaba, mientras estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, escucho el timbre, no vio a naruto en ningún lado, abrió la puerta y era shikamaru...

— hey! Hina — saludo — quería preguntarte si quieres acompañarme a cenar o a ir a algún lugar...

Hinata no pudo alcanzar a contestar cuando escucho a naruto detrás...

— No, no puede ya ceno, y ahora se va a dormir — se escuchó irritante

Giro para verlo molesta y la imagen que se encontró no la dejaba articular ninguna palabra, se encontraba solo con un pantalón corto sin camisa su cabello mojado, y con un cuerpo bastante formado a su parecer se acerco a la puerta mientras ella lo observaba...

— pero igual muchas gracias por tu invitación — cerró la puerta en su rostro

A la azabache le dio tiempo de reaccionar — ¿porque hiciste eso?, no puedes hablar por mi — exclamo molesta

El solo se avalanzo sobre ella y la besó, se encargó de su boca de tal manera que la dejó agarrando sus hombros Sólo para aferrarse a algo. Presionó más contra ella, hasta que estuvieron pecho a pecho y fue empujada contra los blandos cojines del sofá. La pasión

con que él la golpeó la dejó tambaleándose, cuando se detuvo repentinamente.

Se apartó unos centímetros. Ella abrió los ojos para mirar a los suyos

— lo siento, me deje llevar, suelo ser un poco impaciente alguna veces — se levantó y se fue a la habitación de karin, sin decir más

¿que acababa de suceder?, escucho la regadera del cuarto se estaba ¿bañando?, la manera en la que su cuerpo reacciono ante ese beso aun no se había calmado, respiraba con dificultad, su corazón estaba acelerado, se fue a su habitación "tal vez debería ir a ver como esta" se tapó entre las cobijas como si eso fuera un muro que le impedía salir a verlo, en ese momento recordó a karin tomo su teléfono y marco el numero...

— En serio me hiciste esto?, sabes lo que me hizo y aun así deja que se quede en tu habitación?

— hola cariño,me alegra que llegarás bien a casa, yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar, siempre tan buena amiga preocupándose por mi, sabes se me olvido decirte que Uzumaki Naruto, fue hasta el apartamento y dijo que quería hablar contigo...

— gran detalle el que se te olvido — interrumpió sarcásticamente

— si bueno es que sabes iba saliendo y pues no iba a pasar el fin de semana allí así que le dije bueno si de verdad estas arrepentido demuestraselo y sucedió de esa manera, el me dijo que no iba a intentar nada contigo hasta que vieras la sinceridad de sus sentimiento..,

— ¡valla manera de no hacerlo! Me lanzo contra el sofá mientras me besaba

—¡ Ese hijo de puta! ¿enserio hizo eso? Joder rompió su palabra, tranquila se la vera conmigo es que lo voy a llamar y lo insultare...— se escuchaba enojada, colgó repentinamente

Hinata se quedo extrañada ante el comentario de karin hablaba de el como si fuera intimo de ella, no la volvería a llamar seria una perdida de tiempo, suspiro cansada y se dejo llevar por su inconsciente estaba Cansada y ya su cuerpo le exigía dormir...

...o...

Tomo una ducha para calmar la reacción de su cuerpo ante hinata, y es que era algo que no podía evitar, saber que ese idiota la hubiera invitado a salir si el no estuviera allí hacia que le hirviera la sangre, no pudo controlar el impulso animal que surgió en él besándola y es que de alguna manera tenia que hacerla ver que ella era de él y de nadie mas, otra vez allí esta su lado obsesivo, evitarlo no podía, salio del baño y se sentó frustrado en la cama pasando sus manos por el cabello, escuchó su celular sonar era karin...

— karin, que pasa?

— ¡maldicion naruto, ¿que te dije de sobrepasarte con ella?, y lo primero que haces es lanzarla a un sofá, queriendo cojertela, enserio eres un idiota! — soltó molesta

— las cosas exactamente no sucedieron así, solo fue un impulso momentáneo, además me detuve a tiempo

— mira naruto, debes tomarte enserio algo en tu vida, y espero que esa sea hinata, porque ella se merece a alguien, que de todo por ella, te estoy ayudando, pero necesito que tu me ayudes a mi, no quedando como un imbécil delante de ella

— lo se..

Colgó no quería seguir escuchándola, se estaba volviendo loco una de las razones era porque no sabia si podía pasar dos noches mas durmiendo en la habitación de al lado, sin dejar llevarse por el impulso de querer estar allí, durmiendo con ella...

...o...

Se levanto y miro el reloj marcaban las 7:30 am, estiro su cuerpo, se metio en el baño abrió el agua caliente de la ducha y se metió bajo el chorro. Cuando terminó

de ducharse y cepillarse los dientes, cogió una toalla grande, se la puso

alrededor del cuerpo y salió del cuarto de baño, se coloco solo un short y una camisa de tiras, ya era hora del desayuno, fue hasta la cocina, miro hacía la habitación de karin, ¿seguiria durmiendo?, encendió la estufa preparo huevos revuelto, tocino y tostadas, con una extraña sensación de incertidumbre si a naruto le gustaría, "no te preocupes por eso hinata, en realidad no te interesa"...

Naruto salio de la ducha y sintió el olor a comida, salio sin mas con la toalla tapando sus caderas, y es que pudor era lo menos que tenia él, la vio allí parada cocinando, sonrió deseando que todos sus días fueran así, tener a alguien que lo recibiera en casa, alguien con quien dormir acompañado, alguien que lo apoyara y le diera ánimos, alguien como hinata y Estaba convencido que así seria, porque solo quería estar con ella, y si el destino no se lo permitia que se jodiera porque el iba a hacer lo imposible para que fuera de esa manera...

Hinata giro al escuchar el ruido de la puerta y lo encontró parado, sonriendo y es que el nunca dejaba de sonreír y eso la irritaba y a la ves la enamoraba mas..

— por lo menos vistete, estas al frente de una dama — trato de sonar convincente

El solo se encojio de hombros— no tengo nada que quiera ocultar de ti — la miro de abajo hacia arriba — además, tampoco me ayudas mucho luciendo así...

— luciendo ¿como? Al menos estoy vestida señor uzumaki — respondió cruzando los brazos en sus pechos

— luciendo condenadamente atractiva e irresistible, señorita hyuga, y es que usted hace que todos los sentidos de mi cuerpo se enciendan con una simple sonrisa suya.

— ¡valla! Entonces usted tiene un grave problema de autocontrol debería ir a examinarse, puede ser una patología mental

— una forma decente de insinuar que estoy loco, señorita hyuga, pero no se preocupe, solo me sucede con usted...

Hinata se sonrojo ante la mirada tan cautivadora y profunda de el rubio, dejo ir el tema giro para sacar el pan de la tostadora y lo colocó en cada plato, mientras naruto se volvió a la habitación para colocarse unas bermudas color naranja, se sentó en la mesa quedando ambos de frente.

— E-espero que le guste es un agradecimiento por las molestias que se tomo por prepararme el ramen, estaba delicioso — sonó algo tímida, sonrojada no fue capaz de verlo a los ojos

— no te preocupes, aun si me prepararas verduras creo que serian deliosas, viniendo de ti — aseveró llevándose el pan a la boca

Hinata río bajito — ¿ no te gustan las verduras? — se burlo — parece un niño pequeño

— pues la verdad, no son mis favoritas, tengo años viviendo solo, y me acostumbre al ramen instantáneo

— entonces necesitas expandir tus gustos culinarios...

Continuaron comiendo, no fue tan incómodo se sentían en compañia y naruto atesoro ese momento en su corazón, estar así tan relajado y tan lleno

Hinata tenia muchas preguntas, pues el conocía mucho de ella, pero ella no sabia nada de él, además de lo que le había dicho; ambos se sentaron en la sala, naruto la miro con una sonrisa

— ¿quieres ver algo en particular? — le ofreció el control remoto

Negó con la cabeza — quiero hablar contigo — respondió

— estamos haciéndolo ¿no? — la miro con dulzura — pero supongo que sé a lo que te refieres, bien te diré todo lo que me preguntes confió en ti — tomo un mechón rebelde de su cabello y lo coloco detrás de su oreja aprovechando acercarse, Su boca descendió sobre la de ella. Cerró los ojos era increíble lo suaves que eran sus labios. Su lengua limpió la suya por la zona inferior y ella se quedó sin aliento. Utilizó esa apertura para profundizar el beso, no existía explicación ella se había terminado de convertir en su máxima adicción y no había ninguna terapia para eso...


	10. capitulo 10

Hinata estába perdida en el beso del rubio, de alguna manera deseaba nunca terminarlo, ¿que estaba ocurriendo con ella?, se estaba enamorando de un completo desconocido y lo peor era que su guardia estaba baja, tantos años de formación y en este momento no le han servido de nada, se separaron del beso intentaba recuperar el aire, abrió los ojos y allí estaba el con esos ojos azules que la hipnotizaban, podía perderse en ellos sin querer jamás regresar, sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos

\- lo siento, no me pude aguantar - sonrio no había arrepentimiento en su mirada, lamió sus labios viendo los de ella, elevando la mirada hasta sus ojos - ¿que me quieres, preguntar?

Lo miro extrañada tratando de recordar de que estaban hablando, naruto parecido darse cuenta

— dijiste que querías hablar conmigo...

Salio de su ensoñación — cierto, lo siento mi duda es que yo no se nada de ti, no conozco tu historia..

— si... lo que sucede es que nunca me ha gustado hablar de eso — río nervioso — pero sin embargo te lo diré, cuando tenia 12 años mis padres salieron de viaje ellos fueron emboscado por una mafia de distribución enemiga y murieron, siempre me ha gustado decir que están de viaje — suspiro, era muy difícil para el hablar de ese tema — nos dejaron a mi hermana y a mi, al cuidado de mi tíos jiraya y tsunade en si, no son mis tíos pero ellos nos acoplaron como parte de su familia, y estoy muy agradecido de eso, todos los movimientos de la mafia uzumaki pasaron a manos de mi tío jiraya solo era hasta que yo cumpliera con la mayoría de edad, pero cuando los cumplí, no quise ese cargo se lo deje a él, me enseño los movimiento, contactos, estrategias, sin embargo nunca me gusto, hago de vez en cuando trabajos como agradecimiento por cuidarnos, cuando cumplí los 19 años pude retirar el dinero que mis padres me dejaron me mude solo, y mande a mi hermana a otra ciudad a estudiar no quería que ella estuviera envuelta en todo esto, empecé a juntar un grupo de personas de confianza los considero mi familia nos pusimos de acuerdo a acabar con este mal que destruye a las personas — sonrió melancolico— a pesar de haber rechazado todos mis derechos jiraya dice que cuando el falte me dejara toda la herencia a mi, y no se como tomar todo esto, pero estoy dejando todo un día a la vez..

Hinata lo miraba hablar, su corazón dio un vuelco ante su historia, esa persona que siempre ve sonriendo se ha esforzado por no caer en ese mundo, y lo empezaba a admirar por eso — N-no se que decir, lo lamento mucho — tomo su mano

— no te preocupes te mereces saber todo de mi, hinata — la miro serio — yo sé que no soy la mejor persona en el mundo, y tal vez alguien como yo no te merezca, pero tu te has vuelto en mi vida la pureza de mi alma, te veo y me siento en paz, quisiera luchar cada día por merecer tu amor, yo jamas retiro mis promesas y tampoco me doy por vencido...

La azabache se quedo muda, su sinceridad era reflejada en cada expresión de su rostro, la determinación en ese chico era increíble, como era que el podía sentir tanto por ella en tan poco tiempo, a pesar de eso ella también estaba sintiendo que se enamoraba de él

— naruto... no sé como tomar todo esto — toco su rostro — yo siento cosas por ti, pero pienso que es poco tiempo para decir que es amor, a lo mejor es sólo atracción lo que sentimos mutuamente, algo pasajero...

— no lo es — fruncio el ceño — te has vuelto en mi pensar cada día, en mi obsesión deseo estar siempre viéndote, besandote, abrazándose, quiero que seas la primera persona que vea al despertar y la ultima al dormir, quiero que todas mis mañanas sean así como la de hoy, quiero hacerte sonreír, no lo quiero con nadie mas solo contigo y es que no se sabe que depara el destino sin embargo te invito a hurtar su tiempo, sus decisiones y empezar a reescribirlo nosotros...

No dejo que respondiera y se abalanzó sobre su boca, quería probarlos, profundizo tomando su rostro, la lanzo hacia atrás contra el sofá, la quería a ella y no sabia si tenía el coraje de volver a detenerse, ella lo agarro de la nuca acercándolo mas dándole paso a su lengua, el sabor de su boca era lo mas delicioso y dulce que había probado, con sus manos subió un poco su camisa quería tocar esa piel lechosa y suave, se detuvo, y comenzó a besa su cuello, para bajar a su abdomen de abajo hacia arriba...

Hinata no podía pensar con claridad esa boca en su cuerpo la estaba haciendo delirar, era como si supiera donde quedaba cada parte sensible de su cuerpo, sintió las manos del rubio, quitando el short y eso la devolvió a la realidad, ¿que estaba haciendo?, ¿ se iba a entregar a el sin mas? No aun no, tenia que conocerlo un poco mas...

— N-naruto... — logro decir — Detente por favor...

El rubio de detuvo al instante, su boca se encontraba en la cadera y sus manos en el short, toda la adrenalina y pasión que sentía se fue al drenaje, hinata lo detuvo y es que el sabia que aun no era el momento sin embargo lo hizo ¡Joder! ¿Es que no puede hacer nada bien con ella?... Se levanto de su cuerpo dejándola sentarse...

Paso las manos por su cabello frustrado, pero no porque lo hubiera detenido si no por no poder controlar sus impulsos — lo siento, soy un idiota— forzó una sonrisa y se fue a la habitación...

Lo vio irse, se imagino que estaba molesto con ella por detenerlo, ya le había pasado antes, los chicos con que ha salido no han podido esperarla, y es que ella quería algo estable y seguro,para pasar a la siguiente fase, en su adolescencia tomo la equivocada decisión de entregarse al primero que le prometió la luna, y ese había sido su mas grande error, no tuvo consideración, fue agresivo, un evento traumante, días después el chico la veía cruzar por los pasillos y se burlaban, no quería volver a pasar por eso, las únicas que sabian esa historia era karin y sakura, si naruto sentía algo por ella iba a aprender a esperarla...

Naruto sintió que quería auto golpearse y es que se lo merecía por ser un imbécil de primera, el sabia su trauma karin le contó antes de dejarlo en el apartamento no quería que ella le siguiera teniendo miedo a los hombres, y aun así se dejo llevar, hinata lo iba a odiar, trato de calmarse sentado en la cama, no sabia que hacer, y es que desde que se encontró con ella no ha parado de disculparse...

Pasaron las horas de la mañana, hinata se había cambiado se coloco un suéter y un pantalón, salio de su habitación se dirigió hasta la cocina, prepararía el almuerzo, por lo visto naruto aun no Estaba preparado para salir, recordó que a el no le gustaban las verduras así que le prepararía uno con muchas le iba a enseñar que no siempre saben mal...

Naruto escucho ruidos, y salio a ver , se había cambiado de ropa y se recogió el cabello, se veía hermosa, él se coloco una camisa blanca y un pantalón naranja...

Hinata giro para verlo y comenzó a reír...El rubio estaba extrañado se imaginó todo menos esa reacción...

— ¿toda tu ropa es naranja?, siempre pareces una mandarina — continuo riendo

Naruto realizo un falso gesto de dolor — ¡oye! Lastimas mi autoestima — le devolvió la sonrisa — ¿que haces?

— hago yakimeshi de verduras — la miro arrugando su nariz, comenzó a reír ante su expresión

— te estas vengando?

— vamos confía en mi, es delicioso, prometo que te va a gustar — giro a la cocina — ven ayudame a picar el pollo y el tocino, yo pico la verdura...

Cocinaron juntos era increíble lo ágil que era hinata, colocaba los aderezos y las especias con total seguridad, además el olor era deliciosos, se sentaron a comer, hinata lo veía con incertidumbre de verdad quería que le gustara, probo el primer bocado

— Wow — el sabor era increíble — esta delicioso hina

La azabache sonrió — viste te dije que te gustaría

— quien diría que el apio y la zanahoria sabrían bien en un plato — bromeo

Continuaron comiendo gastando bromas el uno al otro, a pesar de todo ella se sentía a gusto con él, pasaron la tarde viendo películas, cayo la noche y hinata Estaba acurrucada en el pecho de naruto, estaban viendo annabelle...

— ¿tu no te asustas con nada? — apago el televisor — eres una persona sin sentimientos

La azabache comenzó a reír — no es mi culpa, solo no le encuentro sentido — comenzó a reír en carcajada — ¿eras tu el que se estaba escondiendo en mi cabello?

— eres malvada hinata — se acerco hasta quedar enfrente de su rostro — no te protegeré cuando annabelle venga por ti, recuerda que fue basada en hechos reales...

— Tú querido naruto eres un miedoso — arqueo una ceja — ¿como era que gritabas?, a si, Hinaaaa vamos a quitar ya esa película — hizo una mala imitación riendose a carcajada

Naruto realizo un mohin, tenia que vengarse y por supuesto recuperar su orgullo de hombre, realizo una sonrisa zorruna cuando por fin se le ocurrió algo, hinata quedo extrañada ante esa reacción, el rubio se acerco y le dio un beso

— me voy a dormir cariño, duerme bien — le dio otro beso y se metió a la habitación...

Naruto iba a hacer algo y ella lo sabia, no era de extrañarse que una agente fuera difícil de asustar, se encogió de hombros, si el planeaba algo no iba a funcionar, se fue a su habitación y encendió la ducha,escuchó ruidos de golpes si él, pensaba que la iba a asustar de esa manera no lo iba a conseguir, se secó y se cubrió con la toalla para salir de la habitación, comenzó a cepillar su cabello enfrente del espejo acerco su rostro viendo algo extraño allí, comenzó a hacer calor y el espejo de empaño una frase estaba escrita "te observo", la temperatura volvía a la normalidad y se borro el mensaje ¡Joder! Estaba segura que había sido el rubio pero no sabia como, no le iba dar el placer de asustarse..

Se coloco su pijama, apagó la luz y se acostó vio el techo de su habitación aun con la luz de la lampara había una figura muy extraña como si fuera una persona, ese naruto cuando se empeñaba en algo se veía que se esforzaba por conseguirlo, durante la noche dormía profundamente cuando sintió algo en sus pies, se levanto y observo no habia nada, volvió a sentir algo en sus piernas, no le prestó atención, se acomodo para volver a dormir y un aliento se sintió en su oreja...

— ¡Naruto! Dejame dormir — se levanto de golpe y encendió la lampara, su visión se acomodaba a la luz, grito ante lo que vio al frente de la cama

Y el tonto del rubio lo habia conseguido, la asusto, hinata se sorprendió ante la imagen de naruto con una mascara demonio...

Se enojo, la azabache estaba furiosa ya que el rubio comenzó a reír, tomo sus almohadas y comenzó a lanzárselas— ¡Eres un idiota! Uzumaki naruto — el continuaba riendo y a ella no le quedaban almohadas, se levanto para golpearlo con sus puños, agitada golpeaba su pecho el tomo sus manos, y aun con su estúpida sonrisa se acerco hasta su rostro

— Eres hermosa ¿lo sabias?

La ojiperla se sonrojo ante este arrebato tan repentino, y automáticamente fruncio el ceño — uich!! Eres un tonto — logro zafarse de su agarre — esto no se va a quedar así — lo miro decidida

El rubio logro su cometido, y no se sentía mas orgulloso de haberlo hecho, pero ella se había enojado, tenia que compensarla, se abalanzó en sus labios, ella mostró resistencia, el mordió su labio, haciendo que abriera la boca, se adentro en esa cavidad que le encantaba saborear, se separó de forma lenta intentando mantener un poco mas ese momento...

— eres un tonto ¿lo sabias? — ya se había calmado un poco

— un tonto que esta enamorado — continuo

— un tonto que va a quedar sin novia si continúa con ese comportamiento — ella misma se sorprendió con lo que dijo ¿enserio menciono esa palabra?, no dejo que él contestara, respiro agitada y asustada, se alejo de sus manos que la sostenían y prácticamente corrió y se encerró en el baño completamente avergonzada...


	11. capitulo 11

El rubio quedo estupefacto, no sabia que había ocurrido solo que hinata había dicho la palabra Novia y que corrió a encerrarse, sonrió internamente "lo estaba logrando", prefirió dejar las cosas así, mañana seria otro día, y tendría tiempo de hablar con ella...

\--0--

Despertó en la mañana con todos los ánimos, se baño, se coloco un chándal azul, y una camiseta blanca, salio de su habitación y hinata estaba sentada el suelo con un bolígrafo marcando hojas y papeles amontonados en la mesita de café, supuso que estaba trabajando, se sentó en el sofá, ella le dedicó una mirada y sonrojada volvió a lo que hacia, observo todas las hojas y logro ver una fotos...

— ¿esos son el grupo akatsuki? — pregunto rompiendo el silencio

— si — lo miro extrañada — ¿como los conoces?, es secreto del estado

— ¡vamos! ¿En que mundo piensas que vivo?, estoy en lado oscuro ¿lo olvidas?, nada sucede sin que naruto uzumaki se entere — le sonrió — ¿que buscas de ellos?

La azabache dudaba, no podía dar mucha información, pero aun así algo le hacia confiar en él, se limito a contestar

— Esta semana me cambian a otro equipo, y mi jefe provisional, esta en este caso — respondió

— Entiendo — la observo — ellos son peligrosos hina, no te metas en problemas, si no es necesario no intervengas — expreso con preocupación

Los akatsuki, grupo de antisociales que surgió hace mas de 5 años, matan, roban, secuestran, sólo con el fin de divertirse, su mayor crimen es por contrabando de personas, incluso lazaron un comunicado diciendo que lo hacían para depurar la maldad del mundo, solo aquellas personas que consideraban puras eran las que iban a estar en el nuevo mundo que ellos crearían...

— son personas completamente desquiciadas — continuo el rubio

— lo sé, pero es parte del trabajo — contesto sin dejar de escribir — lo olvide tu desayuno esta en el microondas

El rubio sonrió — Gracias, me encanta tu comida — guiño y se levanto

Hinata estaba nerviosa, no sabia como actuar después de lo sucedido, comenzó a trabajar era lo único que mantenía sus pensamientos ocupados...

— hina — nombro el rubio desde la mesa — siempre trabajas los domingos?

— la mayor parte de mi tiempo lo estoy haciendo, me ayuda a pensar

— Ya veo porque eres de las mejores agentes — menciono

Si bien era cierto que siempre trabajaba, no le iba a mencionar que era por él que lo estaba haciendo en este momento; el timbre sonó, abrió la puerta y enfrente de ella se encontraba Sakura, sonriente

— Hinaaaa!!! — se abalanzó abrazándola

— Sakura... — menciono sorprendida — pensé que llegabas mañana

— llegue el viernes, y quise pasar hoy a visitarte quiero que sea un día de chicas, invite a ino, tenten, temari, llame a karin pero dijo que estaba ocupada con sus cosas... — hablaba mientras se adentraba al apartamento, la vio detenerse de golpe, naruto y sakura se quedaron sorprendidos viéndose, la pelirosa fruncio el ceño

— ¡Naruto! Que haces aquí — regaño

El rubio se veía nervioso, como si fuera un adolescente escapado de su casa y sus padres lo acaban de descubrir..

— Sakura.. Esto... Hmm!! — rascaba su nuca nervioso

— ¡Joder naruto, sasuke te va a matar, siempre haces lo contrario, a lo que se te pide, ¿sabes el revuelo que ocasionaste al entregarte? — no lo dejo contestar — yo te lo diré, tuvimos que borrar todas tu huellas, tus fotos, incluso tu identidad..

— pero sakura — menciono con miedo — no consiguieron nada de mi

— ¡¡¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA NARUTO!!! — sakura estaba furiosa — desde un principio no debiste hacer eso, sabe cuantos caeríamos contigo?, nos meterías en problemas joder... — la pelirosa se detuvo reaccionando, giro para ver a hinata — Hina... — nombro tratando de buscar una explicación a lo que acaba de suceder

Hinata estaba sorprendida, no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, pero sin embargo entendió como ese rubio a salido ileso todo este tiempo...

— No te preocupes sakura, hinata y yo estamos saliendo, no le oculto nada — expreso sonriendole

— ¿saliendo? — sakura se sorprendió ante lo dicho del su amigo, miro a hinata esperando una respuesta

La azabache estaba tratando de analizar la situación, ¿que debía hacer? ¿que era lo mas conveniente? — a-algo así — respondió — aun nos estamos conociendo — miro al ojiazul

Bien la situación era bastante extraña, definitivamente naruto uzumaki era un cajón de sorpresas, quien diría que uchiha sasuke y sakura fueran amigos de él, e incluso cubrieran sus "delitos", entendía mejor como le hacia para que no lo atraparan ¡vamos! Tiene protección de uno de los mejores detectives del país no es cualquier cosa, sakura se despidió señalo que dejarían la salida en otro momento, al parecer tenia que informale a su esposo de lo que estaba sucediendo, ambos quedaron en la sala viéndose buscando explicación a aquello que acaba de suceder...

— eres una cajita llena de sorpresas uzumaki naruto — acuso la azabache

— hay cosas que aun no te he dicho — sonrió con culpa

— hay otra cosa que deba saber? Señor uzumaki — lo miro con el ceño fruncido

Naruto había entendido dos cosas que hinata, llegaba hasta el final para conocer la verdad y la segunda que lo llamaba señor uzumaki o naruto uzumaki cuando estaba molesta algo que le causaba miedo...

— veras hermosa, yo te contaré — no sabia por donde empezar, se sentó en el sofá, invitándola a sentarse junto a él — soy uzumaki naruto también llamado el Kyubi— la miro serio — mi equipo esta formado por personas de mi completa confianza eso incluye a personas del gobierno, agentes, amigos que crecieron en mi mismo mundo... Te diré lo que tienes que saber de mi, no puedo dar nombres sin embargo si ellos sienten que eres de confianza, me pedirán presentarte — ella lo miraba con duda — mi hermana — sentía que ella debía saberlo — es Karin — lanzo esperando su reacción

Esa noticia fue impactante, Karin era su hermana algo no tenia sentido, entonces ¿porque ayudo a capturarlo?, aunque eso explicaba muchas otras cosas, aunque entonces todo fue un plan de karin y naruto, ¿se estaban burlando de ella o algo?, lo peor es que pensaba que sakura y ella eran sus mejores amigas, siempre le contaba todo, pero ahora se dio cuenta que nunca confiaron en ella, todo era una estafa, una mentira, se sentía tan traicionada, soltó una risa ironica, su padre siempre se lo dijo no confíes en nadie, te pueden estar utilizando y es que tenia sentido esas palabras, siempre les contaba los planes estratégicos para capturar al kyubi, ya veía porque no funcionaba...

No confíes, repitió esta palabra en su mente, y si ¿naruto le esta mintiendo?, todo es parte de un plan para que ella no haga nada contra él, por que había descubierto todo, todo estaba tan claro, la insistencia de naruto era obvia...

— Naruto, quiero que te vallas de mi casa — lo miro molesta

El rubio quedo impactado ante esta reacción tan repentina — ¿Que?

— lo que escuchaste — se levanto del sofá — quiero que te vallas, y no te vuelvas a aparecer mas nunca en mi vida, si lo haces entregaré mi declaración, y diré quien eres — amenazó, caminando hasta su habitación — espero que cuando salga, ya no estés aquí — no lo dejo contestar y cerro con un portazo

Eso no lo esperaba, ¿que acaba de suceder?, definitivamente no entiende a las mujeres ella quería saber todo, pero a pesar de eso se enojo, ¿que tenia que hacer? No quería perderla no de nuevo, empezaba a sentirse desesperado, ¡karin! Ella es la solución, marco el número deseando que no estuviera muy ocupada

— ¡Naruto! — contesto

— Necesito que me ayudes — sonó preocupado

— y ahora que hiciste naruto, siempre lo estas arruinando

— exactamente no se que sucedió

— ¿como así?

— esta tarde vino sakura, supo que ellos me cubrían, me pidió que le contara todo, y le dije que tu eras mi hermana, luego de eso dijo que me fuera de su casa y que no me quería ver mas — hablo apresurado

Escuchó a karin suspirar — entiendo — dijo de forma calmada, algo que lo extraño mucho — se siente traicionada, piensa que sakura y yo la engañamos, y así mismo piensa que tu la engañas

— pero no es así!

— lo sé! Pero ella no naruto, espera a que se calme y habla con ella, siempre has sido persuasivo, sé que entenderá — colgó

Eso no ayudo en nada, suspiro frustrado, toco la puerta de la habitación con cuidado...

— Hina... Sé que piensas que te estoy engañando, pero no es asi — la azabache lo escuchaba sentada en el suelo llorando — yo... Prometí decirte la verdad y te la diré siempre, ni sakura, ni karin, tienen la culpa, en realidad me estaban protegiendo, no fue un juego, tampoco un engaño en tu contra — hizo una pausa — confías en ellas, y ellas en ti de eso estoy seguro cuando le dije a karin que me enamoré de ti hinata se volvió loca — realizo una pequeña risa — la hubieras visto estaba histérica, me decía que yo no estaba a tu altura, pensaba que te lastimaría, karin te quiere no te enojes con ella por favor...

Naruto pensaba en que mas podía decir, tenia su cabeza apoyada a la puerta, hasta que llego a la conclusión de que si le diría toda la verdad comenzaría desde el principio...

— hinata, sé que me estas escuchando, no se si me Odiarás después de lo que te diga, pero sera la evidencia de que no te mentiré, yo soy..., aquel que conociste en el parque el primer día de trabajo, desde ese momento te amo, y desde ese momento comencé a luchar por estar a tu lado, mi vida no tenia rumbo, iba a aceptar el legado de mi padre, pero tu me cambiaste hina, no se que decir, en ese momento me desaparecí porque tenia miedo a lastimarte, no te lo mereces...

Hinata lo interrumpió gritando — ¡Deja de decir estupideces naruto, ni inventando esa falsedad, vas a conseguir que te perdone, ¿karin te contó de él? Dime que planean , ¿sacarme de mi trabajo?, ¿hacer que me vuelva loca? ¿que quieren?! — le dio golpes a la puerta de forma exacerbada, tratando de calmar su cólera

— ¡No es así! — refutó — ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad ¿que caso tendría mentirte?, soy yo y si no me crees, entonces te diré algo que no le contaste a ella, el ultimo día en que nos vimos fue un 13 de noviembre, estaba lloviendo nosotros corrimos a escondernos debajo de un techo, reíamos de aquello, te abrace porque me dijiste que tenias frío, mientras hablábamos te pregunte sobre que opinabas del amor ¿te acuerdas?, me respondiste que era cúando dos amantes entendían sus diferencias las aceptaban y las amaban, cuando las debilidades de uno sean las fortalezas del otro! — dejo de retener las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar — ese día hinata entendí que me había enamorado de ti, Te Amo, y si no me crees te lo demostraré, pero no me iré de tu lado, así me entregues al FBI, no me importa, ni me importa hundir a los que me están ayudando, suena egoísta lo sé, pero cuando se trata de ti, no puedo ser razonable

Noto que no podía controlar las lágrimas, ¿la perdería de esta forma?, No, eso no iba a ocurrir si tiene que arrodillarse mil veces, lo haría, hinata lo valía

— por favor vete — sollozo, tratando de sonar convincente

No podía seguir de esta manera ambos debían calmarse, no se rendiría pero en este momento nada de lo que dijera la convencería

— me iré — respondió derrotado — pero no me rendiré...


	12. capitulo 12

Dos semanas habían pasado, al parecer Sasuke Uchiha su actual jefe no dejaba de darle ordenes, busca aquí, encuentra allá, investiga esto, analiza aquello, nunca se había sentido así en su trabajo, y amaba su trabajo pero naruto aun seguía rondando en su mente, no había dado señales de vida desde la discusión que tuvieron, debería estar feliz por eso pero se sentía irritada, molesta, herida, una parte de ella quería verlo, joder y es que su corazón no dejaba de pedirlo a gritos!!

\- Agente Hyuga, espero que me tenga los resultados de los análisis que le mande - hablo su jefe

\- si los tengo - busco en su escritorio y le entrego la carpeta - allí están, hay cosas que no son concretas en las investigaciones, lo remarque para poder indagar un poco mas sobre eso, recuerde que no se puede hacer un análisis si no estamos seguro de las evidencias

Sasuke sonrió de lado - agente Hyuga, cada día me aseguro mas que usted es excelente en su trabajo, aunque creo que lo que la ha mantenido enfocada solamente en su trabajo no es solo dedicación - la miró de forma acusadora - O me equivoco?

Aparto la mirada y comenzó a escribir en su computadora - no se de lo que habla señor, siempre me he enfocado solo en mi trabajo...

\- El también te extraña - interrumpió - ¡valla que lo hace!, anda insoportable queriendo golpear a todo el mundo, siempre ha sido alegre, bromista y nunca deja de sonreír, pero ahora nadie soporta estar cerca de él, siempre anda molesto y gritando, no es ni el reflejo de lo que solía ser - suspiro incomodo - dije que no me metería, pero a pesar de que es un idiota es mi amigo, no soporto verlo así, y al parecer tu tampoco has estado de buen humor - sonrió - ¡Que pareja! - menciono con ironía

Hinata lo miro sorprendida y antes de que pudiera responder ya su jefe se había ido, ¿en serio le había hablado de naruto?, ¿él habría convencido a su jefe de decirle eso? Lo mas probable es que si, ahora se esperaba todo de ese mentiroso, aparto estos pensamiento no quería tener un dolor de cabeza mas tarde, continuó escribiendo su informe en la computadora, había encontrado rastros de los akatsuki un posible escondite, su jefe le pidió que redactara un informe con los detalles, apenas terminara armarían un plan para interceptar, no debían basarse en suposiciones pero con el historial de ella sabían que había una alta probabilidad de que estuvieran allí, miró el reloj ya era tarde, continuaría mañana...

Llego a su apartamento y vio a karin en la cocina, no le había dirigido ni una mirada desde lo sucedido, llegaba y se metía en su habitación, siempre se ha levantado mas temprano que ella y eso la ayudaba a hacerse su comida del día, tenia que convivir con ella ambas compartían el pago de la renta y necesitaba el dinero; caminaba hacia su habitación y karin la interceptó deteniéndola

\- Hina necesitamos hablar - la miro con suplica

\- no tengo nada que hablar contigo - fruncio el ceño

\- si, si tenemos, sé lo que estas sintiendo Hina, te sientes traicionada por nosotros, pero no es así, te queremos todo lo sucedido con mi hermano fue solo para protegerlo entiendeme, no queríamos perjudicarte o dañarte, he esperado dos semanas para hablar contigo, esperando a que te enfriaras un poco,andas molesta, y por los cielos que lo entiendo, pero no todo es lo que parece...

-¡BASTA! - interrumpió - no sigas con esto karin, no se que planean pero a mi no me vuelvan a meter en sus juegos; agradezcamos que aun no he dicho nada, si no tu y todos los que están metidos en este lío estuvieran presos, así que no me dirijas la palabra, no me mires, has como si yo no existiera, porque exactamente es lo que yo estoy haciendo con ustedes - acusó

La pelirroja quedo impresionada hinata nunca había actuado así, siempre había sido apacible y cariñosa, pero la mujer que ahora se encontraba al frente no era la misma, ¿tanto le había afectado la noticia?, respiro profundo ella a pesar de todo tenia razón ellos eran lo que arruinaban sus planes cuando estaba a punto de descubrir al kyubi, era el único caso que no podía resolver, si no fuera por eso en este momento ella fuera jefa, seria agente líder, joder seria mejor que Sasuke, solo si el agente A no fuera tan duro con ella, en este momento seria imparable e inigualable, la detuvo en seco cuando quiso rodearla

\- escuchame, te hicimos daño, lo se, lo acepto, pero entiendenos no tenia permitido decir nada, naruto intento acercarse a ti, ciento de veces pero no lo dejaban, él Te Ama hinata, y creeme que seria capaz de cualquier cosa por ti, apartame a mi, o sakura, pero no lo apartes a él - sus ojos se cristalizaron queriendo llorar - no sabes todo lo que el a hecho para corresponderte, anda insoportable no quiere hablar con nadie, se la pasa peleando con cualquiera que camine delante de él...

\- ya me se esas historia karin, creó que se te adelantaron, Naruto lo ha hecho bien, convenciendolos de contarme esa historia, pero no dejare que ustedes me vuelvan a utilizar, todos son unos hipócritas, si tienen miedo a que diga algo estén tranquilos no diré nada...

Una abofetada fue lo que recibió por respuesta, karin lloraba - ¡MALDICION! ES QUE NO ENTIENDES ¿CIERTO? - Grito - TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE NARUTO TE NECESITA, Y TU ANDAS PENSANDO EN TI, Y NO VUELVAS CON ESA ESTUPIDA HISTORIA DE QUE VAS A DECIR LA VERDAD, ME SABE A MIERDA HINATA - continuaba llorando - ANDA DILO SI TE HACE SENTIR MEJOR, PERO NO CONFUNDAS LOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE TIENE NARUTO POR TI, NUNCA TE HE MENTIDO, MI UNICO SECRETO YA LO SABES!!

Hinata sostenía su mejilla con la mano, y mierda ¿estaba llorando? No, no puede estarlo, no debía sentir por ninguno de ellos, ignoro a karin y se fue a su habitación, comenzó a drenar todo el dolor que sentía, su corazón estaba en pedazos...

\--0--

Golpeo la pared enojado, ¿como podían arruinar un trabajo tan sencillo?, en estos últimos días parecía que sus empleados echaban a perder todo a propósito

\- hey! Calmate, podemos resolverlo no es la primera vez que pasa - hablo Kakashi, mentor de naruto, estratega de todos los movimientos del kyubi - No amenaces a tus chicos por esto

\- ¿¡No!?, como no lo voy a hacer ¡maldita sea!, solo tenían que interceptar el trasporte de mercancía y los inutiles no pudieron - gruño enojado

\- sabes que ellos tardan en distribuirlo, ya envíe a otros a realizar ese trabajo en cualquier momento me llamaran para decir que el trabajo fue exitoso, ¿desde cuando te molestas tanto?, andas furioso...

En ese momento entro Sai , le encanta el arte, sobre todo cuando al fin encontró a su musa, se encarga de elaborar los planos de los sitios a interceptar, es capaz de imitar un cuadro famoso tan perfecto que lo vende como original, capaz de mezclarse y conseguir información, tiene una personalidad pasiva, es directo con lo que piensa, y su sonrisa siempre parece falsa - Creo que necesitas meter tu pequeño pene en un agujero, para drenar esa tensión

Naruto se lanzo a su silla aun con furia - !Callate Sai ! , ¿no tienes que ir a estafar a alguien?

\- Creo que el agujero donde naruto se quiere meter, no lo quiere ver ni en pintura - respondió con burla Suigetsu entrando a la oficina, esta encargado de las negociaciones en el mar, los policías marinos no ven nada si el esta ahí para darle algo de dinero, se conoce por haber robado algunas veces sobre todo los barcos de los bancos, naruto vio un potencial en el, y lo contrato, luego se hizo novio de su hermana Karin

\- Creo que necesita comer mas!!, la comida siempre te hace feliz - entro shouji, a pesar de su físico, es el que mas resistencia tiene su equipo, tiene una excelente puntería, aunque en el equipo no ha podido usar esa habilidad, a naruto no le gusta herir a nadie, esta ha cargo de la seguridad, además de asegurarse de que no hayan testigos o personas inocentes involucradas

\- ¡No! - entro Rock lee - lo mas adictivo es el ejercicio, liberas todas las toxinas de tu cuerpo y hace que te sientas mejor - Junto con shouji el se encarga de la seguridad

-¡Callense!, ¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer?, que estar diciendo estupideces en mi oficina - Expreso naruto golpeando su escritorio - ¡ Sai ! Te recuerdo que tienes que elaborar un plano de la bodega de los akatsuki, ¡ Suigetsu ! Tenias que conseguir una información sobre un barco que llego para ellos, ¡ Shouji y Lee! ¿no tenían que reforzar la seguridad en el edificio? No se sabe si ellos ya tienen nuestra dirección

\- Ya eso esta hecho naruto, solo estamos esperando tus ordenes - respondió calmado kakashi - creo que al unico que no esta cumpliendo bien su trabajo eres tu - regaño

Naruto rodó los ojos - ¡Bien! - lanzo con molestia - entonces haremos todo lo planeado mañana por la noche - tomo su celular y salio de la oficina

Entro a su apartamento, su equipo iba a dar un golpe contra los akatsuki, nunca había mandado a matar o herir a alguien pero seria capaz con este grupo de cruel y despiadado, no debía meterse en esos asuntos pero sasuke le pidió ayuda, supo que hinata había conseguido la dirección, esto lo animo a hacerlo no quería que ella saliera herida de todo esto, quería protegerle de todo, incluso de él, Encendió su teléfono y vio un mensaje de karin

"Nuestra hina aun sigue enojada :( , pero por lo menos pude tener una conversación con ella, solo logre atravesar su muro, pero cerro su puerta con seguro, pero no me rendiré. (*-*)('), te quiero"

Desde hace dos semanas karin no le había dado ánimos, hinata estaba enojada y tenia toda la razón para estarlo, luego de todo esto iba a demostrarle a hinata cuanto lo sentía, prometió no rendirse y no lo haría...

\--0--

\- ¿Tienen todo listo? - pregunto naruto desde su radio

\- Si todo esta listo, esperamos la señal de shouji, no a dado alguna desde hace rato - respondió lee

\- Debe estar indagando cerca de algo, pero si hubiera algo ya lo sabríamos, creo que podemos empezar - expreso Suigetsu

\- ¡Bien! - respondió naruto

Se encontraban en una zona rocosa, por la montaña, había una casa grande al parecer muy bien cuidada, un lugar exorbitante y oculto justo para esconder una banda criminal

\- ¡Kakashi! - Nombro el rubio por la radio - ustedes están mas cerca, intenten entrar, cuando lo hagan luego ingresa lee, rodearemos a estos cabrones

\- veo algo - dijo konohamaru con sus binoculares al lado de su jefe - hay movimiento desde adentro deben saber que ya estamos aquí

\- ¡excelente! Esto sera mas interesante - expreso con euforia suigetsu

\- ¡callate! Empiecen todos ¡YA! - mando naruto

El grupo de kakashi entro de forma silenciosa, sin lugar a duda era un espacio grande pero los akatsuki no se encontraban allí, se adentraron mas, y escucharon ruidos de burlas y gritos de una mujer

\- Esto le pasa a las mujeres impuras, que no tienen a un hombre del cual recibir ordenes - comento un hombre de cabello anaranjado

Kakashi dio la señal para ir rodeando la habitación donde se encontraban, mientras los hombres hablaban

\- Yo si podría enseñarle a cumplir las ordenes - comenzó a reír un hombre con tres franjas en el rostro parecidas a las de un tiburón

El grupo de lee comenzó a entrar intentando no hacer ruido, naruto llego con ellos se había adelantado a su grupo, vio a shouji en una banca en la parte superior del edificio escondido apuntando a un hombre con mascara, le pareció muy extraño pues el no había dado esa orden, escucho a unos hombres reír, y una mujer comenzó a gritar

\- ¡Si me tocan les juro que se arrepentirán! - resalto con furia la mujer

Esa voz la conocía su corazón se acelero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había sentido tanto miedo como ahora, su respiración se acelero y su boca se seco, esa mujer era ¡Hinata!


	13. capitulo 13

Hinata entro a la oficina de su jefe con el informe listo, tenían la ubicación y ella estaba segura de que la misión seria un éxito

\- Aquí lo tengo señor Uchiha, solo esperó sus ordenes para ejecutar el plan

\- gracias agente hyuga, ya no sera necesaria en esta misión, me encargare de enviar a otro grupo para ejecutarlo

Hinata se impacto, ¿como que ya no seria necesaria?, ella a trabajado muy duro para esto y solo él le dice que no, no iba a aceptar eso

\- Disculpe señor, pero no estoy de acuerdo he trabajado muy duró en esto, y quisiera estar allí para enviar a esos hombres a la cárcel - dijo con calma

\- siga instrucciones agente hyuga yo soy su jefe y se dictara lo que yo diga, conozca cual es su puesto - respondió con desden

\- por supuesto que sé cual es mi puesto, y he trabajado duro por ello, por eso le estoy pidiendo ahora estar en el momento cuando intercepten a los akatsuki - exigió

Naruto le había hecho jurar a sasuke que hinata no estaría en peligro, no la iba a arriesgar, el sabia que el grupo de naruto estaba mas capacitado para desmantelar esta banda, pero también sabia que como agente hay un código de honor que era terminar lo que se empieza y eso era estar allí cuando se cumplían los objetivos; la chica que tenia al frente era una de las mejores, se merecía estar allí, pera también era la chica de la que su amigo estaba enamorado, lo había visto sufrir durante años por ella

\- Escuche agente, aquí se siguen mis ordenes, su trabajo sera compensado eso se lo aseguró, le pido por favor que se retire de mi oficina ya la orden esta hecha, este informe sera enviado a los ejecutores y se hará todo de acuerdo a su plan - hizo una pausa - voy a enviar a hombres mas capacitados

-¿ quiere decir que nosotros no lo estamos?, ¿que clase de persona trabaja con personas incapaces, agente Uchiha?- respondió con molestia

\- Yo sé muy bien el lugar de cada uno de mis trabajadores agente hyuga y también sé las capacidades que tiene cada uno, por eso me aseguró que cada uno cumpla con su deber y usted ya termino el suyo, como ya le dije su trabajo sera recompensado me asegurare de ello, esta conversación ya termino le exijo por favor que se retire, antes de le de la baja* por no seguir ordenes

\- Esta bien señor - hablo derrotada - disculpe la intromisión

Salio enojada del edificio como iba a ser posible de que no estuviera mas en el caso, estaba segura que si ella guiaba la misión todo seria un éxito, pero Joder la habían sacado, ahora se sentía peor que antes, sonó su teléfono y era una llamada de un numero desconocido, atendió sin percibir algún peligro

\- ¿hola? ¿quien llama? - escucho una risa del otro lado

\- Deberías saber quien llama, al parecer no aprendes señorita hyuga - se escucho una voz grave y distorsionada

\- ¿que quiere decir con eso?, ¿quien es?

\- pues llámame Madara, ¿sabes cariño? no pensé que fueras tan inteligente, había escuchado mucho de ti, una mujer tan hermosa como tu en un mundo de pecadores, ¡Que horror! - resalto con ironía - sabes por tu culpa perdí una apuesta, dije que jamas nos descubrirías, y lo hiciste cariño, ahora tendré que castigarte por eso

Cuando ocurría esto los agentes tenían otro celular para dar aviso de alguna amenaza lo saco cuando el sujeto habló

\- Te recomiendo que no hagas eso cariño, tengo ojos en todos lados, se lo que esta pasando en todo momento, te observo a ti, y a tu hermosa hermana saliendo de la universidad, si veo alguna actitud sospechosa, ella tendrá una buena vida en otro país, como la pecadora que es

Atacaron el punto mas débil de hinata su hermanita, su luz, su consentida, estaba asustada una cosa era ella y otra su hermana, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir - ¿que quieres?

El tipo en el teléfono comenzó a reír- así me gustan sumisas, pero no llores cariño, si haces todo lo que tu nuevo Dueño te diga ningún mal le llegara a ella o ha algún miembro de tu familia ¿entendido?

Trago salivó y asintió sabiendo que el la estaba viendo

\- bien así me gusta, hoy por la tarde vendrás a hacernos una visita, si le avisas a alguien, no tendré piedad

\- e-esta bien, cual es la dirección ?

\- no agente hyuga, no comience a Mentirme eso esta mal, usted acaba de darle un informe a su jefe de todos mis movimiento - realizo una risa - incluso los que no sabia que haría al parecer usted me conoce mejor que yo mismo... Colgó

Comenzó a ver todas las personas que caminaban junto a ella, ¿que debía hacer?, ¿cual seria su próximo movimiento?, llegó a su apartamento, se encerró en su habitación, su corazón comenzó a palpitar de manera acelerada, sentía que la respiración le fallaba, su visita se nublaba, las manos le sudaban, ¡Maldición los síntomas lo reconocería en cualquier parte tenia un ataque de pánico!, debía llamar a alguien, pensó en naruto pero no tenia su número, aunque a lo mejor tenían vigilado todas sus llamadas, si le decía a alguien iba a poner en peligro a la otra persona, estaba sola en esto y lo sabia, lo único que le quedaba era llorar...

...o...

Al atardecer había llegado al lugar, era en una zona rocosa, entró al lugar, su miedo aumentaba a medida que la puerta se abría, vio a un sujeto de cabello amarillo con coleta, su sonrisa se ensancho cuando la vio

\- Al parecer nuestra invitada llego - sonrió con suficiencia

Entro al sitio mientras el sujeto caminaba detrás de ella, llego a una gran habitación se veía las barandillas del segundo piso, observo cada detalle del lugar, allí se encontraba 10 miembros de los akatsuki todos la veían , vio a un sujeto parado en el medio con una mascara

\- La hermosa Agente Hyuga Hinata ¡Valla! Su belleza de cerca es mas extraordinaria, es un honor conocerte

\- lamento no poder decir lo mismo - lanzo con rabia

\- vamos a ponerlo así cariño, tu trabajaras para nosotros harás todo lo que te mande a hacer sin preguntar - su voz era muy tranquila

\- En tus sueños haré eso imbécil - resalto

Vio que el sujeto con mascara realizo una seña con la mano, y dos hombres la sujetaron, grito por el asombro, la amarraron a una silla, hinata vio a la parte superior del edificio y vio a un sujeto robusto apuntando al sujeto de mascara,ella lo conocía trato de recordar, cuando sintió un golpe en su mejilla que la hizo jadear

\- eso le pasa a las mujeres impuras, que no tienen un hombre del cual recibir ordenes — comento un hombre de cabello anaranjado y tres lunares en el rostro

— yo si podría enseñarle a cumplir ordenes — continuó otro hombre con tres franjas en las mejillas parecidas a las de un tiburón

— ¡si me tocan les juro que se arrepentirán! — resalto la azabache, trataba de no ver al hombre en la parte superior de alguna forma sabia que él estaba allí para salvarla, no lo podía ver con claridad pero sin duda lo conocía de algún sitio, iba intentar cabrear a estos sujeto trataría que la atención solo se enfocara en ella

— a esta perra hay que ponerle un bozal, y enseñarle quien manda — lanzo con furia el mismo sujeto de cabello anaranjado

— Calmante pain, ella lo entenderá — contesto con calma el sujeto de mascara

— Pero que haremos a continuación Tobi?, ella ya dio nuestra dirección en cualquier momento nos vendran a buscar

— eso tomara su tiempo, escuche que el agente uchiha cambio de táctica, de alguna forma supo que teníamos a konah , todavía no tiene grupo asignado, eso nos favorece

El idiota lanzo el nombre de la cómplice, ellos continuaba discutiendo, miro a su alrededor veía algunos sujeto por los lado escondidos, al parecer estaban rodeándolos, sintió tranquilidad un momento sabia que ellos no eran el enemigo

— Entonces cariño ¿tenemos un trato?

— Claro que si, incluso después de esto podemos ir a comer un emparedado en Subway y luego ir al cine — respondió con sarcasmo

— Escucha cariño, no harás que pierda la paciencia, sé que amas mucho a tu hermana y harías lo que fuera por ella, si tu no aceptas esa flor recibirá las consecuencias ¿entiendes?, incluso si nos engañas y sales de aquí la buscare y le haré pagar por tus pecados

— ¡Son todos unos enfermos!, amenazarme demuestra que están perdiendo

El sujeto de cabello amarillo se acercó y la tomo por la barbilla fuerte — ¡ Esto te enseñara a respetar a los seres superiores ! — tiro la silla al suelo y hinata grito, el tipo comenzó a rasgarle la camisa, el pánico la abarco el idiota la iba a violar, de un momento a otro escucho un disparo, el sujeto callo encima de ella

...o...

Sobre su cadáver iban a tocar a hinata, sintió terror cuando la rata esa se abalanzó sobre ella, el mismo saco su pistola y le disparo, escucho a sus hombres seguirle el ritmo ya los tenían rodeados, shouji le disparo al hombre con máscara, escucho los disparos y se percato de hinata

— ¡Cuidado con la mujer si algo le ocurre, Juro que cabaré sus tumbas juntos con los otros bastardos! — grito por la radio que los mantenía comunicado

El caos se apodero del lugar los akatsuki tenían armamento y respondieron a los disparos, sabia que sus hombres tendrían todo bajo control, corrió hacia ella y la vio respirando con dificultad movió al bastardo que estaba encima, la azabache se sentó recuperando la respiración

— ¿Estas bien? — la miro con preocupación

Hinata no pudo aguantarse las ganas de llorar, se abalanzo contra su pecho y los abrazo estando sentados en el suelo, naruto la estrujó en sus brazos, ella era su todo, y estaba en peligro ¿como no supo esto?, el siempre tenia informantes a su alrededor, castigaría a sus hombres por esto, tenerla en sus brazos lo calmo,los disparos habían cesado y ella aun continuaba llorando, le acariciaba su cabello de algún modo eso la relajo

— Disculpe señor — irrumpió Konohamaru — Ya está todo listo, esperamos sus ordenes

Naruto no se detuvo seguía acariciando a hinata — Llamen a Sasuke y dile que mueva su culo hasta aquí que ya el trabajo esta hecho a él le toca limpiarlo, además cuando llegue le dices que quiero hablar con él, no cumplió su promesa, mientras ellos llegan ustedes traten de tener alguna información, por aquí debe haber algún registro de ellos, si hay mas en otro lado, cuales son sus contactos, lista de mujeres y hombres que fueron vendidos o asesinados por estos bastardos

— ¡Si señor!

Hinata escuchaba a naruto, parecía un líder de alguna forma se sintió a salvo en sus brazos

— ¿Que hacemos con la mujer? — preguntó enojada Shion a trabajado con naruto desde hace 2 años, ella consigue información para el equipo — Ella es una agente debemos matarla y decir que no pudimos hacer nada con ella — escupió con descaro

Naruto la fulminó con la mirada — si la llegas a tocar, no responderé shion, ella es mi vida, no dejare que ningún mal le llegue, así que desaparece antes de que pierda la paciencia por lo que acabas de decir — la rubia dio media vuelta y se fue enojada

— Hermosa — susurro— necesitamos movernos, quiero que nuestro medico te vea cuando llegue — le dijo con cariño

La azabache se separo lentamente, ambos odiaron esa separación, mientras se miraban el rubio limpio su mejilla, sintió rabia cuando vio el morado allí, quería volver a matar al tipo — ¿Te duele?

— Un poco gracias por rescatarme — dijo con sonrojo, estaba nerviosa por la mirada del rubio

— siempre lo haré — sonrió, acerco su rostro y la beso de forma lenta y tierna, sabia que le dolía la mejilla, pero no podía aguantar la necesitaba, tomaba un poco de aire y la volvía a besar

— Disculpe señor — dijo con pena konohamaru, se separo y le fruncio el ceño mirándolo

— ¡¿Que?!

— El señor Uchiha llego...

\--0--

*Cuando sasuke le dice que le va a dar la baja quiere decir que será despedida ya que el es su superior, estos son términos de la toda la rama de la seguridad del estado, cuando se le da de baja a un trabajador no podrá encontrar trabajo puesto que es una tachadura en su nombre


End file.
